


Louise de la Valliere, Eighth Dragon of Halkegenia

by Gallian_Squad_7



Category: Heroes of Might and Magic (Video Games), ゼロの使い魔 | Zero no Tsukaima | The Familiar of Zero
Genre: Action/Adventure, Crossover, Eventual Smut (Maybe), F/F, Humor, Hydra as Mentor, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2020-10-18 22:57:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 34,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20647073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gallian_Squad_7/pseuds/Gallian_Squad_7
Summary: Or that's how history knows her. Demon-Slayer, Peace Maker, Champion of Nations, Archon. History knows her as a champion and leader of the world in the darkest of times, alongside her lovers. What most don't know is that the savior was once an abject failure. It was on her last chance, upon the edge of despair, that her life changed. And with it, history.





	1. Chapter 1

All was quiet that night, the moons shining upon the peaceful walls of a sleepy castle.

Within its walls lay tall towers, great halls, and verdant courts. Each cared and cleaned to the utmost degree by dedicated servants. It was a great symbol of their country, where the sons and daughters of nobility from all around came to learn.

"Founder, damn it!"

One such daughter snarled as her experiment went up in smoke. She'd burned through many candles trying to get this right, but her soot covered desk was far from the ideal outcome.

"I have to get this right!" The girl muttered as she mussed her long pink hair, equally pink eyes narrowed at the stained wood. "If it won't work with the lesser reagents, how can I expect it to work with the real deal in the morning?"

Her gaze went to the back of her large room, a specially locked case sitting next to her wardrobe. It had been a massive effort to get a hold of the reagents contained within, to the point she'd been forced to give up much of her allowance. It would be well worth it assuming tomorrow went as planned.

"Of course, it'll go well." She muttered again, hand reaching for a heavily dogeared tome. "It has to. I'm a mage, I can do the summoning and prove it. That'll show all those lousy hecklers."

Anxiety met those words, the girl flipping through the book for what must have been the hundredth or so time. She had the ancient text and runes memorized, but even the smallest chance that she'd missed something kept her searching.

The morning had to go right, it had to. If it didn't, and she failed again, there'd be nothing left.

She'd never see her parents proud of her.

Shame would follow her name as sure as mud did rain.

And ultimately, her dear sister would be sad.

"I refuse." The girl muttered; her tome slammed closed. "On my pride as Louise Françoise Le Blanc de la Valliere, I refuse for any other outcome but success. I will summon the greatest creature this school has ever seen. A dragon, no a Rhyme dragon! No, a manticore elder, something even Mother cannot claim!"

Pride and defiance shown in her eyes as she put down the tome with a thud. It was too late to bathe now, the servants were long asleep, but that didn't matter. Tomorrow was the most important day of her seventeen years, and she'd see it dawn bright.

Unfortunately for Louise, for that was her personal name, she underestimated how late she'd been experimenting. By the time she'd changed, calmed her anxiety, and extinguished the candles, the moons were on their way down.

Her bed was her enemy, the luxurious mattress taking up a full quarter of the room and almost swallowing her. It was so very comfortable and warm, that Louise barely stirred when the bell tower rang and the sun crested the horizon.

After a scant few hours of rest, a knock echoed through her room. It was just barely enough for Louise to open her eyes, blearily sitting up with a yawn. "What…?"

She blinked a few times, only to screech as the sun-dappled room came into focus. "Founder in heaven, I'm late!"

She flew across the room, throwing on the school's uniform and grabbing her supplies, sometimes at the same time. She squawked and cried as more than a few items got mixed in her hair or cloak, but ultimately, she was able to get herself ready within minutes of waking.

Her hair was a disaster, but there was nothing for it.

Louise slammed her door open and raced for the stairs, ignoring the poor young maid that had come to deliver the wake-up call. She ran past several doors before reaching the stairs, not a soul in sight, even as she ran down to the common room.

"Founder, don't let them be gone." Louise pleaded under her breath when a similar scene greeted her on the ground floor. Only servants were about, cleaning the luxurious tables and lounge chairs of the foyer, but they kept their gazes away as Louise ran out the doors.

It was a bright morning that greeted Louise when she burst into open air, wispy clouds doing little to block the jolly sun. It was far removed from her mood, Louise sprinting across the stone paths and across the great Vestri Court to make the gates.

The footmen on guard didn't stop her as she ran through the gatehouse, wisely guessing she was late. Louise silently appreciated the lack of delay, but she was terribly winded already and the sight of a dark blob a ways outside the walls made her legs shake.

But if nothing else, Louise was persistent. Charging with all possible strength, she came upon a large group of students, their cloaks identical to hers.

"Oh, glad you could join us, Lady Valliere." A kind voice greeted Louise after she'd come to a stop. Apparently, in her haste, she'd charged right through to the front of the group. "You're right on time."

Louise leaned over and panted, trying to catch her breath. "My… apologies… Professor Colbert."

The kindly professor smiled at her, the sun shining off his half-bald head and spectacles. "It's quite alright, I was late for my summoning ceremony. Held up the whole class because I decided to stay up all night figuring out runes."

The professor laughed at his short tale, only a smattering of chuckles from the other students accompanying him.

"Runes are about all she's good for." One muttered, making sure Louise heard. "Fail at everything else, all you'd be doing is studying dusty tomes."

Louise wanted to glare at the offender, but Professor Colbert cleared his throat. "Now that everyone's here, let's get down to brass tacks. The circle behind me is the site of every summoning ceremony since the Academy's founding. Today, you shall join that hallowed history and complete the ritual that will mark you as second-year academy students."

He beamed at the students, looking forward to the coming rituals. "You are free to use your own reagents and runes for this alongside chants, just be careful. The creatures summoned are often confused, and even if the magic of the ritual keeps them docile long enough to make them familiars, danger is ever present."

The crowd of students muttered and rumbled forward, Louise slipping to the back as Colbert started to call for volunteers.

"Wow, look at you. Already starting the day with Zero grace."

Louise snarled and rounded on the speaker, a much taller girl in a shirt too tight for her… bountiful assets. "Shut it, Zerbst. Unlike a floozy I know, I had to make sure all my reagents were in order. Didn't lose yours in those udders, did you?"

The taller girl laughed derisively. To an outside observer, the two combatants were a study in opposites.

Louise was short, no two ways about it. Even other short girls were taller than her. Her skin was pale and soft, only her hands holding any semblance of work with numerous small scars and callouses from her work.

Her opponent was taller than most of the boys. Rich chocolate skin, unblemished and radiant, drew appreciative glances to her pretty face and sharp eyes.

Where Louise was a stick, thin and petite in shape, her opponent was luscious and bountiful. Where Louise was a rolling meadow with only slight rises, her opponent was grand mountains sure to make anyone's back hurt.

"As if I would lose them in my pride and joy." The girl said, haughty amusement in her voice. "I'd be more concerned that you don't kill whatever deigns to answer your call, if anything. That'd be just like you, Zero, all smoke and no substance."

Louise snarled. "I'll show you, Zerbst. I'll summon the best damn familiar this academy has ever seen! Just you watch, you can grovel afterwards."

Kirche, the Zerbst's given name, placed a finger on her lips. "Oh, I'll be sure to watch. Then, when you inevitably fail as you always have, I'll be glad to open my arms and comfort you. Before you get shipped out."

Louise couldn't help the blush that rose to her cheeks, voice seething. "I will _never_ be one of your conquests, Kirche von Zerbst. I will die before you so much as try and stain my family's name anymore."

She turned on her heel and stormed away, the very sight of Kirche's amused stare enough to make her ill. Kirche watched the short girl go before looking away with a frown. "I screwed up again. Founder damn me, I can't say what I want."

"…Trouble?"

Kirche glanced over to see a girl only slightly taller than Louise staring at her from behind half-spectacles. "…Just me screwing up with Louise the Zero as always. Tell me, Tabitha, where do I go wrong?"

The smaller girl tilted her head and moved aside a lock of blue hair. "…Me?"

"No, I shouldn't have asked." Kirche sighed. "It's just too easy to fall back on old habits is all. Makes me wonder if my 'friendly' attempts sound different to Louise."

Tabitha shrugged and opened the book she was carrying. "…Who knows?"

"A font of conversation as always." Kirche drawled, eyes scanning the crowd for Louise's eye-catching hair. "So, what do you think you'll summon?"

Tabitha didn't answer, too absorbed in her book.

Kirche sighed, silently ruing the dearth of conversation. At least if Louise was still here, they could trade barbs until one of them went up.

At least then they could at least appear like the rivals Kirche had hoped they'd be upon first meeting the diminutive Valliere. Not… whatever this farce was.

Louise for her part was hanging around the back of the crowd, barely paying attention to the summoning unless something interesting popped up. She was far more concerned about going through everything one or two more times.

_Ok, the runes and marks are all correct, no mistaking it. The dragon's blood and unicorn hair are still viable, same with the manticore fang. This will give me the best shot I have of summoning something worthy and getting Zerbst to shut up. Make her go crying to her parents for once._

Louise jumped a bit as the crowed oohed and awed. By the sounds of it, Zerbst had gone and summoned a salamander, one of the big ones from the Fire Mountains. Of course, that floozy would summon something like her, imitating the majesty of dragons but still ground-bound.

Not a minute later, shocked gasps rang out and Louise looked to see Tabitha, quiet, unassuming Tabitha, petting an honest to Founder dragon. Louise knew the quiet girl was quite skilled and just shy of her in the academic rankings, but a _dragon?_

Louise gulped, nerves returning. Now she'd have to summon a manticore, it was the only way to upstage that. She had to be the most impressive, had to be. It was the only way to redeem all her prior failures and escape that horrid nickname.

Maybe she'd get an actual runic name…

"Lady Valliere?"

Colbert's voice made Louise jolt, her vial of dragon blood accidently popping open. "Yes, Professor Colbert?"

The professor smiled at her, the other students and their familiars staring at her. "You're the last one. We've had a good day of summonings, so why not end it on a high note?"

Louise puffed up as the others snickered. "Of course, Professor. I will summon the greatest beast you've yet seen."

"If you don't explode first!" A girl with long blonde hair jeered. "In fact, go ahead and blow yourself up! Save us all your misery!"

Spiteful laughter followed the jeer, Colbert fixing the girl with a disapproving frown. "Lady Montmorency, whatever your grudge, do not disparage your fellows."

He scanned the crowd with the same frown. "Should anyone speak ill again while we're still here, I will fill your mouth with mud and assign you detention until summer break. Am I clear?"

The silence was deafening.

Louise kept her head high as she marched to the circle, the remains of many a summoning circle scarring the ground. Unknown to her, a few drops of venom from a particularly nasty viper escaped their vial in her case and dripped into the open vial of dragon blood.

Louise set to work on the ritual, drawing an incredibly complex and large series of circles that extended beyond the bounds of the cleared site. Colbert backed the students up as the circle grew larger, beyond curious to see what would happen.

"What the hell is she doing." A blonde boy with a handsome face whispered to a pudgy boy. "I've never seen those runes before."

Kirche had asked the same question of Tabitha, who narrowed her eyes at some of the runes. "…Old, very old. Restricted section."

Mutters abound at that, Tabitha too curious to watch her volume. Louise the Zero, in the restricted section? Clearly the librarian had a favorite.

Louise ignored them; her work nearly complete. First, she placed the unicorn hair at the top of the circle, an indentation dug out to hold the fine, silvery hair. Then, she went to the bottom right and drove the manticore fang into the dirt, anchoring it securely.

Finally, she walked to the last spot and tilted the vial of dragon blood to pour into a shallow divot.

Only to gape as a dark-red sludge oozed out.

_No, it coagulated! Founder damn it, I was promised this was fresh and wouldn't thicken for three weeks! The whole ritual's ruined!_

Colbert grew concerned at Louise's horrified visage. "Lady Valliere, is something wrong?"

Louise schooled her face into a calm mask, silently weeping at what was bound to be an inevitable failure. "I… am quite alright, Professor Colbert. I'm ready to… proceed."

Colbert could feel something was wrong but acquiesced at Louise's pleading gaze. "Very well, continue with the ritual. I'm eager to see what you call forth."

"Aren't we all?" Louise muttered bitterly, wand appearing in hand as she left the circle. Taking position, she pointed at the center of the circle and called on her magic.

It rose as wild and untamed as it always was, seeking to flood whatever she was trying to cast on and destroy it. No matter what she wanted, it would explode after the flood, but she prayed that the circle would at last be able to harness the torrential flow.

With that prayer, she started the chant.

"Oh great stars…"

_-Ashan, Mountains of Ygg-Chall-_

The creature found itself in a strange situation.

Before its cave sat a curious sight, a simple thief coming for advice. Nothing had sought out the creature in many years, especially since it's last excursion to the lands of Grimheim had been… explosive.

"Why do you come here?" The creature hissed, golden eyes burning in the darkness of the cave. "Go seek the advice of your teachers and leave me be."

The thief appeared surprised. "…It's true, there is one that talks."

"And one that will kill you if you don't watch your tongue!" The creature snapped, its tail striking the ground. "Either speak well or be gone!"

The thief jumped and fumbled to apologize. "My sincere regrets, old one! I had heard the stories but did not believe them. Now that I see their truth, I beseech you to advise me, I will do all I can to repay the debt!"

The creature narrowed its eyes and stalked forward, claws clicking against stone and steps shaking the walls. The glowing fungi at the mouth of the cave at last illuminated the creature when it was close enough, it's eyes regarding the thief sourly.

"What could you ask of a hydra, thief?" The hydra hissed, oddly possessing but one head. "Unless you plan to plunder a dwarf's brewery, I fail to understand your purpose."

The thief bowed, offering an appealing view of their neck. "I ask for advice on ancient lore, old one. It is said that you are knowledgeable in all things from our founding and beyond."

The hydra briefly considered killing the thief to save the trouble but decided against it. Didn't want another round of assassins coming by to try and test their mettle. "What lore do you seek? Surely you can sneak into some priestess's chambers and research it yourself."

"I've tried." The thief answered. "Yet they do not hold the answers I seek. Even the matriarchs are not but dead ends."

The hydra frowned, not sure about that. "Truly? And you've come to me over, say, one of the children? They have their caves near here."

The thief sounded… embarrassed. "Um… I do not wish to be eaten quite yet, old one. The lore I seek does not require their eminence, and I am here only because I cannot find it where it should be."

The hydra pulled back its lips in a snarl. "Out with it already! I still have many things to organize and you're wasting my time!"

The thief gibbered and gave their answer. "I seek a potion to help with sexual performance!"

The hydra stared in disbelief, the confession echoing off the walls of the cave. Of all the things it had been expecting, _that_ was well towards the bottom. "…Say again?"

The thief remained bowed, the smell of sweat invading the hydra's snout.

"Get out of here and have some confidence!" The hydra screeched. "Malassa's eye, I don't care about your paramour or whatever, at least have some confidence in yourself! And if whoever it is doesn't like it, then get rid of them!"

The thief scrambled away, the advice, such as it was, sticking with them as they fled. The hydra scoffed and retreated into the darkness again, eyes adjusting to the dim illumination the fungi provided.

"Now, where was I?" It muttered, gaze sliding over a large pile of parchment and other esoteric items. It hissed and leaned close to gaze at the tome sitting on a makeshift stand, finding its spot a moment later. "Ah, yes, the last chapter on blessings. Getting this thing was a pain, but it was well worth completing my education on light magic."

The hydra couldn't help a sardonic chuckle. "Well… if I was able to find an archangel, then I'd be done, but I'm not suicidal."

A song hummed past its lips as it continued its studies. Getting access to the Empire's library had been a feat of stealth on its part, and tolerance at that. Getting in through the sewers, while genius, was also very smelly for something like it with a sensitive nose.

It contented itself with the chapter, memorizing the chants and enunciation before moving on to the runes it'd been lucky enough to steal from a dwarf rune-mage. It was so deep in its studies; it had barely gotten half-way through a recent manual on breathing techniques for singers before it noticed an unusual light in its cave.

The hydra snarled and turned to face the intruder, only to find a green oval staring back at it. "What in Ashan is that?"

The oval answered by shooting forth and swallowing the hydra, its screech echoing off the walls as it and its collection were swallowed and sent hurtling through time and space.

It was… not a gentle journey, to say the least.

Yet the lone hydra, by its disappearance, attracted a great deal of attention. Especially from its fickle patron.

**_"_****_How interesting…"_** A voice hissed, the great head of a black-scaled dragon investigating the recently vacated cave. **_"Magic… like Mother's yet not… the staff… may yet be found…"_**

The dragon retreated; its purpose served.

Malassa cast her gaze through space and time, siblings and mother alike stirred to intrigue by something outside of fate, outside of design.

And Urgash roared with laughter within his prison, a sliver of an opening presenting itself to his madness.

_-Louise-_

The circle glowed with a menagerie of color, Louise's long and unique chant at an end. Magic flooded the symbols and devoured the ingredients, the circle brightening with each second. Soon it became too much to look at, a second sun birthed on the ground of the Academy.

Louise for a moment, had hope.

It was dashed as the magic roared out of the circle in a massive explosion, the force sending dozens of students and familiars flying. Only a few near the back were able to keep their feet, Colbert conjuring a barrier to protect Louise and a few others from her blast.

Louise sunk to her knees as the cloud of dust rose into the sky, despair etched on her face. This was it, the worst possible outcome, a nightmare come true. All she was good for was… marriage, maybe not even that. Who'd ever want such an abject failure like her? Someone who couldn't even summon correctly?

A hand landed on her shoulder and squeezed gently. "Lady Valliere, despite the blast, it's perfectly likely your familiar is within the cloud. Allow me to dispel it and we'll see what answered your call."

His smile was at great odds with her mournful gaze. "I'm sure it's something amazing."

A wave of his staff summoned a gust that carried the cloud away. A crater now sat where the circle once was, Louise taking tentative steps forward to gaze into it. Ignoring the jeers of the ones that had been blown off their feet, she took great pains to commit what she saw to memory.

Burned books and items were scattered around the crater, whatever was in them long lost to the blast's energy. Why such things had appeared was strange, anxiety sickening her breast.

_What if I summoned something dangerous? Something they were studying somewhere? Founder let that not be it._

The center of the crater swiftly drew her undivided attention. A long tail of dark scales led to a thick base, legs like tree trunks jutting from the muscular body and ending in wicked black claws. Equally black, thick scales ran the length of the back, thinner scales on the side while a moon-stone white belly of scales shined in the sunlight.

From this body grew a long neck, what looked like a helmet-shaped crest of purple bone stretching from the middle to the head. The same dark scales covered the neck, the moonstone protecting the jugular, before reaching a serpentine head.

Wicked fangs jutted from the opened jaw, intelligent golden eyes staring wide at Louise from where the creature lay in the crater. Clearly, it was a powerful and dangerous creature, but one that Louise did not know.

This would have been a cause for celebration, Louise jubilant at summoning what very well may be a new species.

Were its neck not shorn in two, blood gushing into the crater like a macabre dish.

"Ha, she killed it!" Someone cried, the others close enough to see the crater's interior. "Whatever it is doesn't matter, Louise the Zero killed her own familiar!"

Louise heard none of the taunts and insults, no matter how depraved or crude they were. All she could do was stare into the crater and despair; mind lost to the winds of depression. All her hopes and dreams, the very idea she'd ever be able to amount to anything, crushed in a single moment.

Colbert could only offer silent sympathy. Louise was his favorite student due to her insatiable drive to learn and discover, something he rarely saw in anyone these days. She'd even asked him questions about his idea for a self-propelled carriage using fire magic as the medium where others laughed.

Seeing her with a look of such abject defeat was something he'd wish on no one.

Even the jeers died down as the students failed to get a rise out of her. Louise had always, _always_ fought back against them, its what made her so easy to insult and screw with. It was quietly unnerving to see the spitfire silent and unmoving, to the point that some were reevaluating their opinions of her.

Kirche was internally crushed. Her hopes for a rival in the Valliere were dashed now, all her malicious whispers and taunts amounting to nothing. Whilst she'd quietly admit to crossing the line many times, driven on by Louise's own backlashes, seeing the girl so defeated was heartbreaking.

If there was one thing Kirche honestly respected about her, it was the never-say-die attitude that had seen her through the first year of the academy. And in that moment, it was gone.

Tabitha, standing beside Kirche and gazing at the dead familiar, would silently agree. While she rarely interacted with Louise, if ever, having someone of such insatiable curiosity constantly challenge her in the academic rankings was… refreshing.

_…_ _Wait._

Tabitha narrowed her eyes and leaned closer to the crater. No, she wasn't mad, the creature had stopped bleeding. It was gushing blood not a moment ago, the flow couldn't have stopped that fast.

No one else noticed, too preoccupied with Louise and her silent breakdown. Tabitha glanced back and saw many of the new familiars backing as far from the crater as they could, even her dragon glancing at the corpse nervously.

A dragon being nervous about anything, even a baby dragon, was _not good_.

Tabitha looked back into the crater and gaped.

The corpse had come to its feet, the detached head swiftly rotting to dust. The ragged edges of its decapitation rotted away to leave smooth flesh, the sound of tearing flesh filling the air as a strange film covered the stump.

By this point, Colbert and several others had noticed as well. "Back, all of you! The corpse is cursed!"

The students yelped in fear and fled away, only Louise remaining before the crater. She was too lost to even notice the panic, or the great headless corpse that had crawled out of the crater and loomed over her.

"Louise!" Colbert roared, ready to charge in and save his student. He couldn't incinerate the corpse with her in the way, but he had to defend the others too.

The moment of indecision changed Louise's life.

The sound of boiling liquid filled the air, the membrane over the neck stump rolling and bubbling like a sick pot. The students gasped in revulsion, those with lesser constitutions forced to turn away and vomit.

The bubbling reached a violent end and the membrane burst; two heads identical to the one that had long disappeared birthed with great screeches. Afterbirth spilled from fanged maws as the creature oriented itself, golden eyes looking around wearily.

"A hydra…" Colbert whispered, stunned stupid. "But… they were exterminated by the Founder and his followers. And this looks like none recorded in the ancient scrolls…"

The hydra appeared to notice Louise first, one of the heads lowered to regard her curiously.

Then, as if to drive home the enormity of its presence… it spoke.

"Wewe ni nani, msichana?" The hydra asked, none knowing its words or expecting it to speak. "Mwendaji mwengine?

Louise finally snapped out of her own pit of despair to notice the hydra staring at her. "Founder's Blood! What in the world?!"

"Lady Louise, the seal if you so please!" Colbert shouted, praying she'd take the hint. "It appears your familiar yet lives!"

Louise blinked in disbelief. This couldn't be her familiar, it was lying dead in the crater!

"Lady Louise, please be swift!"

She finally took the hint and muttered the contract under her breath. The hydra was losing interest and silently considering asking the older human it could see a ways from it when, oddly, the girl tapped the snout before it with her little length of wood and kissed the spot.

The hydra was briefly flattered before magic raced through its body and it flailed in confusion. This was foreign magic, something it didn't know despite the vast horde of knowledge it had accumulated at the behest of the Dark One ages ago.

The flailing necks and limbs made Louise scramble away, now aware of the danger she was in. The hydra's claws tore at the ground and its necks bashed against the crater's edge as the magic started to concentrate at the base of its necks, a line of runes etched into the scales before finally fading.

The hydra stopped its flailing and flipped its heads to gaze at the runes. It didn't recognize them, but the magic in them felt familiar at last. It was a binding spell, the same the warlocks used to keep a leash on creatures they found in the wild and wished to use in battle.

It was a slave… to that girl.

Golden eyes whipped to Louise, fanged maws opened in clear snarls. "Mchawi! Umeiba uhuru wangu!"

The hydra erupted out of the crater and charged the students, only for the branded runes to glow and force it into the ground. The hydra snapped and hissed, both heads glaring at Louise.

"I never imagined it would be able to talk…" Colbert muttered as he put himself before the students. "There's never been a sentient summon that I know of. Oh dear, Lady Louise, what have you called forth?"

"What indeed?" A wise voice asked, the students parting with bows. An old man with long white hair and a glorious beard stepped through the parted students, gaze glued to the hydra. "I heard there was quite a commotion out here, but I never imagined a hydra would be called forth. Extinct for six millenia, yet here before us."

The man looked to Louise, a smile showing through his beard. "It certainly makes things interesting, no?"

Louise bowed to the man. "Of course, Headmaster. I apologize for my familiar, it is… incensed by its appearance."

"As any sentient being would be upon having their freedom stolen." The Headmaster mused. "Animals do not care at the end of the day, for they are fed and cared for. This though… we'll have to try and communicate with this hydra, if only so we can explain."

Louise didn't attempt to argue. While pride said the familiar had no say in this, sentient or not, a more rational part said otherwise. It was one thing to have a dog or an owl go around and fetch things for you, it was another entirely to have a hydra that could think do the same.

Actually, where would they house it? A bed of straw like she'd originally thought up was less than ideal, if only because she'd have been happy with a mouse answering her summons, despite the boasts. Anything to prove she was indeed a mage.

…Which she was, now that she thought about it.

_Gloat later, Louise. Right now, more important things._

"Until we have this sorted, I'm afraid the hydra will be kept in the dungeon." The Headmaster sighed, a wave of his staff summoning rock bindings and muzzles, the hydra glaring at him now. "I wish it wasn't necessary, but without the means to talk, it could very well get violent. And I don't know about you, but I'm not fond of possibly tangling with those fangs."

All who heard had to agree, cracks appearing in the bindings as the hydra struggled. The Headmaster strengthened the bonds and muttered a spell that picked the hulking mass of muscle and scale into the air.

"Lady Valliere, first things first." The Headmaster said as he looked at her again. "Congratulations on your summoning, it's no doubt the most unique in ages. Welcome to your second year, and I hope you and your fellows continue to study diligently."

Louise smiled and bowed again. "Thank you, Headmaster Osmond, I'll do all I can."

"Return to your rooms!" Colbert bellowed, the students snapping to attention. "We will see to this, but all of you are to return to your rooms and get ready for tomorrow. Lady Valliere, that includes you. Should anything happen, you'll be informed."

Louise wanted to protest; the hydra was her familiar so she should be there when something was decided. Old manners had to war in order to win in the end. "As you say, Professor. Um… may I visit my familiar later today? If only to see if anything's occurred?"

"You will be informed." Colbert answered, smile in place.

Louise took the hint and bowed; the students dismissed. As everyone else levitated away from the field, Louise felt drawn to the crater and went to investigate.

At first, there wasn't much to see. A fetid pool of drying blood at the bottom, the scorched remnants of parchment and other items she had no name for lying about. But, on the ground where the hydra's bulk had lain, a trio of thick tomes remained untouched by the destruction around them.

Louise picked up the tomes gently, not able to read the titles too well. It was, at least, an improvement over trying to understand the hydra.

"'Sorcery and its Schools'." Louise muttered after a few minutes, barely able to recognize the writing on the first tome as old Romalian from the Vestri period, the same type she'd used to make her circle.

The other two read 'Sword Forms Across Ashan' and 'A Collection of Folk Songs, from Irolan to Haresh.' None of those names meant anything to Louise, but knowledge was knowledge. And who knew? Maybe the hydra was indeed from the Founder's time and had hoarded these texts because of their importance to the people surrounding its den.

Louise felt eagerness rise and she climbed out of the crater, sparing the sundered ground a short glance before making for the gates.

She had reading to do.

_-Dungeon-_

For the first time in decades, the hydra was bound in chains.

It's heads and necks were held flush against the walls of the great cell with iron muzzles and collars, great shackles holding its legs in place. The cell was pitch-black, only the light of torches around the entrance breaking the darkness.

Not like it did much, the hydra could see through darkness perfectly. The problem was the language spoken wasn't one it could speak. At least, not without growing another head with the appropriate nerve cluster.

_Hmph, collars are dull, no edge to slice. If nothing else, it appears I ended up somewhere in the southern Empire, that's the dialect they were using. Why I ended up here over somewhere in Ygg-Chall, and to be bound as a servant at that… they better be able to answer my questions._

The hydra should've expected for humans to not understand his native tongue. Only the border cities had anyone that spoke it aside from the damned elves, and he barely tolerated them as visitors. Having a _human_ for a master was just insulting.

Not to mention its entire collection had been torched. All those tomes and scrolls, some _centuries_ old, up in smoke. It was good he'd memorized basically all the contents, but he'd need to write it all down again to make sure it wasn't lost.

Its musings were cut short as the sound of a clicking lock bounced through the cell. Light sprang from a lone torch, the old man that had bound him walking into the cell with eyes clear in concentration.

The hydra tried to move, its chains rattling, but it could barely shake its legs. The old man came closer, eyes flitting about the hydra's body and bindings. "Hmph, it appears the enchantments have done their jobs. Now, what are we to do with you?"

The hydra hissed and dragged a claw across the stone floor. The old man didn't look away, keeping his eyes on the hydra, until it occurred to him that the scratch wasn't meant to be intimidating. Curious, he glanced down and sent a ball of fire to hover over the hydra's claw.

"Oh my!" He exclaimed; familiar letters scratched into the floor. "You can communicate! You know our language!"

The hydra tapped its claw, silently asking for the limb to be freed.

The old man stepped back a bit before waving his staff and the shackle holding that leg fell away.

The hydra smiled behind its muzzle and started to carve a new message into the stone. The old man observed the carving with intense interest, his brow furrowing in confusion at what was written. "You… wish me to decapitate you?"

The hydra's paw reared up to tap its left head before holding up one claw.

"Just that head?" The old man mused, befuddled by the strange request. "A hydra you are, Colbert saw it alongside the students, but why ask a captor to take one of your heads?"

The hydra rolled its eyes and closed the claw, then opened it. This repeated a few times before the old man got the message. "You'll be able to speak with me? Are you capable of choosing a language for each head?"

The hydra was just able to nod through the restraints.

The old man grumbled and stroked his beard, thoughtful mutters filling the still air alongside the crackle of fire. Eventually, the old man looked to the hydra with a dark glare. "Very well but know this. Attempt to assault me and I will reduce your flesh to sand."

The hydra felt power thrum through those words and silently agreed. The old man huffed and twirled his hand over the ground, trails of dust rising into his hand. With a swift swipe, the dust flew forth and sliced through the hydra's neck, blood exploding from the wound in a gory shower.

The hydra couldn't help its screech, not expecting such a thin gathering of dust to slice through its neck. It grew silent immediately after, the remaining head regarding the old man with more apparent weariness.

The old man paid the look little attention, preferring to observe the cut. Much to his bewilderment, everything above the cut line started to rot with frightening speed, dust soon spilling out of the muzzle that had held the severed head and neck in place.

At the same time, another membrane crawled over the stump, blood staunched shortly before it appeared. The old man couldn't stop the shiver that ran down his spine as the membrane broiled and bulged in strange ways, the sound of tearing flesh heralding the birth of two new heads.

Now with three heads, the hydra's central head spat out the remnants of its birth and hissed at the old man. "Now we may speak, mage."

The old man blinked. "I don't believe it… perfect Tristanian with nary an accent. It was one thing to see you write it, but speak it after growing a head?"

"What are you?"

The hydra's heads grinned, fangs on full display. "The better question is, 'who am I', mage. My name is Neboqyu, former retainer of Clanlord Raelag and chosen Collector of the Dark One. My brood is of the deep tunnels in the Blue Mountains, one of the first birthed in fact."

The old man looked… unimpressed. "I am Headmaster Osmond Sable de Tristain, of the Royal Magic Academy of Tristain. I am a current retainer to Her Majesty Queen Marianne, square-class mage, former soldier, and leveler of armies. They call me The Sandstorm."

The two stared at each other before Neboqyu chortled. "Your titles mean nothing to me, as I'm sure mine mean nothing to you. Based on this queen you mentioned, it appears the Empire has finally splintered. Took long enough."

Osmond kept his gaze steady. "The Empire broke long ago, shortly after the Founder passed. It surprises me little you'd just now hear of it; your kind was exterminated ages ago."

Neboqyu's eyes narrowed. "Then Asha has allowed access to time magic? To ones as young as that girl? Surely you jest, mage."

Osmond hummed, silently surprised the hydra was unmoved at its race's fate. "I do not know this Asha, but summonings are done by all mages before they are considered full members of society. The rite of passage is one of the most enduring gifts of the Founder, and calls familiars from across time and space."

Neboqyu hissed, surprised at that. "…How long has it been since the Empire's dissolution?"

"A few decades over six-thousand years." Osmond informed, noting the flash of shock in the hydra's eyes. "The other kingdoms around Tristain have had their conflicts, but it's been otherwise stable."

Neboqyu was burning with questions. "What of the Silver League? Or Grimheim and Irolan? Hashima and Heresh? Ygg-Chall? Ranaar even?"

The hydra stiffened. "Does the seal on Sheogh remain? Do demons still invade the realm?!"

Osmond rocked back at the questions, knowing none of those names. "…I do not know of what you speak. Demons are but fairytales, told to frighten children. Those names have never met my ear before now either."

Neboqyu felt relief flood its veins at that first part, even as unease wormed into its mind. "Good, then they must've been dealt with in the intervening time. To not hear those names though… are not the Dwarfs and Silver Wizards still alive at least? Did the Orcs and Nagas become isolated or die out? Do the elves not leave their forests and caverns?"

Osmond stiffened at the mention of elves. "No… Dwarfs and Nagas are but myths, and orcs are a plague upon the countryside, the malicious mud-beasts. I've never heard of Silver Wizards, and elves have long vanished into the desert."

Neboqyu felt dread sink into its gut. "…I see. Time has been unkind to history it seems. Do you know the names of the Dragon-Gods? Elrath, Malassa, and their siblings?"

Osmond shook his head.

Neboqyu drooped. "Even their names are lost… Who is this Founder, if I may ask?"

The hydra was expecting Ronan the Great.

"Brimir."

Not some name that sounded so very foreign.

Neboqyu silently despaired, wondering just how far into the future it had been flung. Or… was it even on Ashan anymore? The mage had mentioned the summoning spell crossing time and space…

"I believe that's enough questions for today." Osmond coughed. "While this is all very interesting, I'm afraid you've been bound as a familiar to one of the students of this Academy. Out of respect, I regret to inform you that the student is effectively your master, and we know of nothing that can break the contract short of death."

He glared at the hydra before it could respond. "And do not think of harming the poor girl. None know what will appear in the summoning, and once the contract is bound the familiar cannot harm their master. It's… frankly quite galling to have forced an intelligent being such as you into this, but there is nothing we can do."

"There must be something!" Neboqyu snarled, teeth glinting in the firelight. "You have had this tradition for six-thousand years! Surely _something_ exists on it! I refuse to lie down and relinquish my freedom after centuries of it! Not after Raelag broke the chains of me and my brood!"

Osmond sighed deeply. "It… is something I am ashamed to say has never been researched. Every summon has been an animal of some sort, and dangerous ones at times. Something like this has no precedent, and those before us saw no reason to even begin researching it. Far as I know… only the familiar's death or the summoner's breaks the bond."

He bowed to the hydra, cursing his powerlessness. "I can only offer apologies, though they mean less than nothing. If you wish to research the matter yourself, an associate of mine will be more than willing to assist. In the meantime, I only ask that you spare some time with Lady Valliere."

Neboqyu's eyes narrowed. It was quite generous for the mage to allow free reign on researching a means to free the hydra, and to provide an assistant at that. Who was this Lady Valliere that merely spending time with her was considered equal payment?

Osmond took the look another way. "You are rightly suspicious of my intentions. As a show of faith on my part, I shall remove your bonds and guide you outside. Can I trust that you will not take me head in the meantime?"

Neboqyu chortled, humorless. "And have what must be a whole castle of mages descend upon me in righteous fury? I think not."

Osmond nodded, noting the wisdom in the hydra's response. "As you say. Now then, we may as well go meet with Lady Valliere. Come with me and Colbert will explain what's going on to her."

Neboqyu nodded and shook itself as the bindings fell away, scales and muscles rippling in the torchlight. Osmond never made the mistake of turning his back to the hydra fully, Neboqyu smirking at him sardonically the entire walk to the surface.

Great doors opened and the hydra winced as sunlight flooded its vision. The courtyard of grass appeared empty when its vision returned, the hydra taking in the tall stone walls and towers curiously. "Dark stone… big change, but that's six millenia for you."

Osmond gestured to the edge of the courtyard. "If I may ask, could you wait there in the shade? The servants were asked to vacate the premises for now, but I don't believe either of us want you scaring someone."

"Agreed," The hydra chuffed. "I admit to curiosity about this Lady Valliere. Surely she must be quite important if your price for all the assistance is speaking with her."

Osmond was stone-faced. "Well, she is the one who summoned and bound you as her familiar, so I'd certainly say she's quite important."

The Headmaster strode off, leaving a dumbstruck hydra behind.

"Surely he jests?" Neboqyu questioned, unease sickening its gut. "That child, no more than thirteen summers old, is the one who summoned me? It takes any warlock worth the title at least three decades to be proficient enough to summon a minotaur throng, let alone a single member of my younger brethren. I could've sworn it was the older man!"

It was possible the girl had truly prodigious magical talents, but now that the hydra thought about it, that Headmaster Osmond casted earth magic with nary a chant or flash of light.

Something wasn't adding up.

Neboqyu growled and stalked into the shade, its scales blending into the dark stone as it placed its back to the courtyard and curled up to think.

Its nose would tell it if anything came close, if the shifting of grass or vibration of steps didn't let him know first.

_-Louise-_

"What in the world is this thing talking about?"

Louise huffed and shut the tome. She'd been rather excited by it, hoping it would hold some secret to controlling her magic since it came from so long ago. It was the only way the writing made any sense, all of it the same Vestri-period Romalian.

Problem was, a lot of it was frankly bonkers. What did 'finding the center' and 'communing with the spirit' have to do with magic? It sounded like that meditation crap Cattleya had gotten into a few months ago.

Then there were the supposed spells following that 'sorcery' crap. Based on the readings, there were five levels divided into schools. Except these weren't the schools she knew, for they didn't correspond to element.

No, these things were _weird_. One of the supposed simple ones was an arrow of _aether_, something that didn't exist beyond the extinct Void. Then it got supremely ludicrous about curses and blessings, as if those were a simple mage's to give!

Not to mention _pulling a comet from the heavens to smite thine enemies!_

Louise groaned and leaned back in her chair. She should be beyond giddy at all this, and she was, but it was _torture_ waiting for news. It'd been bad enough dodging all the other students on the way up, her legs aching from sprinting past them before questions or insults could be thrown.

"At least the song-collection was interesting." She muttered to the room. "Don't have a clue what any of it was about. Spirits, great kings I've never heard of, funerals and festivals, and what sounds like pagan gods."

Then again, if this was all from before the Founder's time, it would make sense. Elves roamed the land then, as mentioned in the songs, and pagan worship would've been perfectly feasible before the Founder's light showed the true way.

Not to mention they'd have a wildly incomplete version of current magic based more in superstition and false religion than the time-tested magic they had now.

Which, despite the summoning, Louise still couldn't cast to any significant degree.

A knock on her door broke her musings. "What is it? I'm busy."

"As if!" Came Kirche's voice, muffled by the door. "You're reading something or trying to light candles again! I haven't been across the hall from you and not learned something!"

Louise snorted; visage twisted in a snarl. "You learned something? Here I thought you couldn't see past the latest conquest to spread your legs, you Germanian Horndog!"

"At least I'm not some squirt hold-up in her room like a prudish witch!" Kirche shot back. "But if that's how you're going to be, I'll just let Professor Colbert know you don't want to see your fami-"

Louise dashed forward and slammed her door open, a surprised Kirche just dodging it. "He's here?! Lead with that first you damn cow, did you trade your brain for the damned udders?!"

Kirche blinked several times as Louise blurred away, unable to react to the whirlwind that ran by. It wasn't the worst pair of insults to come out of the petite-girls mouth, but that first one still hurt.

She'd never so much as had an actual lover, not after the first attempt ended extremely awkwardly and before any action happened. Whilst Kirche loved to tease and flirt with boys and girls alike, that first one still made the idea of going any further less than appealing.

Kirche blinked and glanced at the door, Louise's room open for the first time she could remember. Curious, Kirche glanced around before sneaking into the room, petty, but harmless, vengeance on her mind.

"Wow it's barren in here."

Besides the bed and desk, Kirche didn't see much at all in the room. Sure, it had a table and chairs for guests, if Louise had any, and a vanity. But that was it. The only other things of note in the room were the wardrobe and a large case next to it.

"May as well see what she's got." Kirche muttered before sauntering over to the wardrobe. Opening it, she found a lovely selection of gowns and dresses alongside four changes of the uniform. The latter four looked far and away more used than the gowns or dresses.

"Founder, does she ever wear anything else?" Kirche wondered aloud. Even the casual sundresses looked pristine, as if they'd never touched skin. The only other thing that looked worn were a pair of sturdy trousers and a cotton blouse splotched in grass and dirt stains.

"That prideful brat getting down in the dirt?" Kirche asked herself, incredulous. Louise cared so much about her appearance, as all noble girls did, that the very idea she'd go out in the mud for anything made little sense.

Closing the wardrobe, Kirche went to the case and unlatched it. Surprises abound, it was filled to bursting with all kinds of reagents, dried herbs, and so on. It was like staring at an alchemist's treasure hoard, especially since it looked like some damn rare items were in there alongside some Kirche couldn't name!

Closing the case with a frown, Kirche's gaze went to the desk. She knew Louise was a big workaholic, it was the only way she'd been allowed to stay in the academy past the first year. But the sheer size of the tomes that filled the desk, alongside some truly elaborate implements and tools, drove that point home.

"How can she even read this stuff?" Kirche muttered as she marched over and grabbed the most complex title she could find. "'Extracting Griffin Essence and Other Bestial Magics'?! This is advanced alchemy for the third-year honors students, why does she have it?!"

Further investigation left Kirche in disbelief. Louise had heavily annotated versions of all the most advanced subjects in the academy, some with what looked like corrections scribbled into the margins. She even had tomes and scrolls decorated with runes that made no sense, the alphabet and language long dead.

"…Kirche?"

Kirche jumped and put down the tome she was glaring at. "Oh, Tabby! What's up?"

Tabitha glanced around, noting the subtle signs of the room being messed with. "…Gone awhile, curious."

"Well… I was just as curious." Kirche admitted sheepishly. "I mean some of the things in here, you'd think it was a professor's room. If it weren't for that monster of a bed."

Tabitha tilted her head. The bed was quite large for someone Louise's size, and the pink coloring, while not garish, wasn't easy on the eyes either. "…Snooping?"

"No one's ever seen her room besides the maids!" Kirche exclaimed with a pout. "I'm literally across the hall and I've never seen so much as a peek until now. I mean, you're friends with her right?"

Tabitha shrugged. "…Never spoken."

"She reads next to you in the library all the time!" Kirche groaned, exasperated. "You exchange notes for Founder's sake!"

Tabitha held up a hand, opening and closing her fingers. "…Gestures, no words."

Kirche shook her head. "What would you do without me, Tabby? Besides maybe Louise, I'm the only one you interact with."

"Get work done." Tabitha replied, the blunt answer sending Kirche into giggles. "…Done now?"

Kirche took one more look around the room and nodded. "Yeah… I've had my fill, best make ourselves scarce. I don't know about you, but I'd rather not be washing off another set of blast marks because Louise figured out we were here."

"…You, not me." Tabitha corrected as she left, no doubt to check on her new dragon. Kirche took a few moments to straighten everything before stepping into the hall and shutting the door, a thoughtful frown pulling at her lips.

"If nothing else, I can respect all the work she puts in." She muttered. "If only she had a smidge of magic, we could be those friendly rivals I'd hoped for, not… this mess we're in. Maybe, if everything went right, the hatchet could be buried, and our families could be good neighbors for once."

Kirche smiled to herself and wandered down the hall, silently wondering how Louise's first meeting with her familiar was going.

_-Louise, Courtyard-_

"I expected someone of greater stature."

Louise snarled as the hydra uncurled itself and melted out of the shadows, the fact it could speak Tristanian lost in the face of the insult. "You speak to Louise Francoise le Blanc de la Valliere, daughter of Duke Valliere and your master! I will not suffer insults!"

The hydra grinned, apparently pleased. "Oh, you're feisty at least. Spunk like that is rare in one so young as you, and I sense that magic flows through you, quite strongly. Small wonder you were able to summon me."

Colbert gave Louise an admonishing side-eye. "Lady Valliere, please control your temper. Whilst Sir Neboqyu cannot harm you per the familiar bond, it will make both your lives easier to be calm."

Louise's face scrunched at the name, somehow unawed by the appearance of Neboqyu's other heads. "Nebo-what now? Can we shorten that for the sake of not tying my tongue into knots?"

The hydra's central head shot forward, coming just short of ramming Louise as it glared into her eyes. "And what makes you think someone like you, who despite the impressive summons stole my freedom, be granted the honor of a nickname? Especially a whelp who hides behind an overly long name and bluster?"

Much to Colbert's shock, Louise met the glare with one of her own and a steady voice. "Speak to me like that again and I'll show you why. I'd quite prefer peaceful coexistence, but I at least expect respect due my station and position."

Neboqyu's maw parted, the smell of rotting meat oozing into Louise's nose. "A duke's daughter is worth little merit aside from her blood then? Very well, I will show you the respect due your station, but know this."

Neboqyu turned its head, golden eye as close to Louise's pink pair as it could manage. "It is only a respect born of courtesy to my 'master' and this place I find myself in. You hold none of my true respect, whelp, and it will take a _great deal of effort _to earn even an iota."

The hydra's heads reared back to its full height, towering over the two mages and nearly to the top of the walls. "I am Neboqyu, former retainer of Clanlord Raelag and chosen Collector of the Dark One. My brood is of the deep tunnels in the Blue Mountains, one of the first birthed at the beginning of the world. I have seen the rise and fall of kingdoms innumerable, the war between Asha and Urgash, Faceless and Angel, Demon and Man."

Its paw slammed into the earth, shaking the mages though Louise stood unbowed.

Neboqyu smiled, each head sporting a fierce grin. It was already starting to like this whelp, few were those that stood uncowed before its might and knowledge.

Things were bound to be interesting…

Colbert cleared his throat, eagerness shining in his eyes. "It is my personal honor to be in your presence Sir Neboqyu. There's so much for us to learn from you that I simply cannot wait to get started."

"And I have a great deal of catching up to do." Neboqyu agreed, voice suddenly pleasant. "Master Valliere, if you will excuse us. I cannot serve my purpose here if I am uneducated."

"See that you educate yourself then, I expect to see you come sunrise." Louise replied, as if the hydra was any other servant in her employ. "Oh… and you may call me Louise, so long as you understand where your place is."

Neboqyu regarded her with amusement and derision in equal measure. "As you wish, Lady Louise."

The hydra strode away, far too graceful for the bulk it was dragging around. Dare Louise say it, the mythic lizard's steps were almost dainty.

Colbert excused himself and ran after the hydra, calling for its attention as it was going the wrong way. Louise stood there, watching them leave, until they were out of sight.

Then she collapsed into a panting mess, panic and fear bursting through the steel mask she'd been able to conjure. "Founder in heaven, I thought he'd kill me! He's huge and scary, just like the legends say, how the hell am I supposed to have that as a familiar?!"

It had taken all her willpower to not collapse into a crying mess and hide behind Colbert, despite the brand standing prominently at the base of the hydra's three necks. Didn't matter if the brand was there, not when the hydra's breath almost killed her!

The euphoria she'd experienced after returning to her room was long gone, replaced with trepidation and a hint of curiosity. She'd put up a brave front and it appeared the hydra appreciated the steel she'd shone. Question now was if she'd be able to keep it up day in and day out until she got used to him.

…No way, she had to figure out a way to make him less scary. Dressing up? No, there'd never be enough cloth to make those heads look harmless. Painting the scales? Bad idea and would engender poor relations.

And Father said she never paid attention during those lessons, heh.

"Neboqyu…Neboqyu…" Louise muttered as her panic settled and she gazed up at the sky, alone amongst the grass. "He may not want it… but I'm just gonna call him Neb."

It had a nice ring to it and sounded a lot less grandiose than his actual name. Matching the short and sweet name to the menacing visage was… less than harmonious, but the disconnect was enough to make Louise giggle.

With her trepidation lessoned, she popped to her feet, dusted her skirt, and set off for her room.

There was still a lot of reading to do before the off-day tomorrow. Maybe then she could learn more about this familiar that she'd summoned.

Maybe she could figure out something new.

…

Or it could all go up in smoke, like everything else she'd tried in her life.


	2. Learning

Colbert and Neboqyu spent the rest of the day exchanging information and sharing history.

Colbert explained the previous six-thousand years as best he and other scholars understood them, from the Founder's crusades to the formation of the current kingdoms and social systems. Economics, politics, blood relations, and other small but crucial details filled the time between larger events, such as wars.

Neboqyu, feeling ever more anxiety fill his gut, did the same. Asha and Urgash's birth from the cosmic egg, their war at Genesis, the sealing of the mad chaos dragon and Asha's subsequent weaving of the moon. The choosing of the elemental dragons by the new races, as ordained by Asha when she created them, and the kingdoms they made. The wars fought between them, the peace made.

Colbert listened to such tales with rapt and near euphoric attention, marking near every word down with feverish speed. As far as he knew, this was the lost history of the world before the Founder arrived to guide them. So many legends and types of government, societies and knowledge lost to time!

Neboqyu… had a different feeling.

Six thousand years was indeed a _very_ long time, but… to have no ruins? For entire mountain ranges to disappear with no mention of a catastrophe? For the map to not match a single iota of the land the hydra knew?

It came to a head long after the sun had set, the hours of sharing information paused as one of the hydra's heads glanced out a window. It was rather surprising that the library doors of this castle were large enough to admit him, but the desire to show off had its uses.

"Sir Colbert?" The middle head asked, interrupting its tale of the Griffin Duchy. "Why are two of the moons so close together? And they've taken on colors at that, but I don't see the third."

Colbert looked confused. "A third moon? Sir Neboqyu, there's always been but two moons. The blue is Sérénité and the red Impulsion, the two opposites that define human nature. Such has it been for ages untold."

Neboqyu stared at the moons, vainly trying to think of a reason for the third to vanish.

_Asha could have at last healed from her battle and left her cocoon. Perhaps, seeing the world in balance, she took her children and left for the spirit realm. That would explain the missing moon, but everything else…_

Realization set in and the hydra collapsed, his bulk shaking tomes and scrolls from shelves as the library shook.

"Good heaven!" Colbert yelped, barely dodging a cascade of parchment. "Sir Neboqyu, are you alright?"

The middle head sighed, the others curling up in frustration. "Sir Colbert… you've guessed it already, haven't you?"

Colbert shook his head. "Guessed what?"

"That I'm not of this world!" Neboqyu snapped, fangs bared in an open snarl. "Or this time! I heard that the spell which summoned me here could reach across time and space. The land I stand on is not my own, this stone is not of Sylanna's back and that is not Ylath's sky. Elrath's sun does not shine here, Malassa does not skulk in the shadows, Arkath does not burn, and Shalassa is absent from the flow."

Colbert put on his best neutral face. "And how do you know this?"

"That map!" Neboqyu spat, head gesturing to the one on the table between him and Colbert. "It is far too different from my home, no matter that six millenia have passed since this Founder. You mention no ruins, no dwarves or necromancers, even the elves are considered tales. I have traveled far and wide across the lands of Ashan, there is simply no way for something like this to happen."

He reined in his anger and sighed. "Not without some great cataclysm occurring, one that would be burned into your entire species' memory. This is not my world; I am as far from any home as I can be. And ultimately…"

The hydra slumped further and curled into himself. "I am alone."

Colbert and the denizens of this world wouldn't know what he meant. In this place, this Tristain, the hydras had been solitary and fiercely territorial. It was not the case in Ashan, where broods were raised by not only their parents but the entire extended family. It was how they created their great communities in the cave depths, where prey was hunted in groups and divided as needed.

Only the eldest hydras lived in anything remotely like seclusion, and even then, because they hibernated for long periods of time. Neboqyu himself was amongst the first born, and sired many broods of his own, but even his search for knowledge would never last longer than a week before he visited family.

That family became invaluable when the elves came, enslaving them and doing all possible to destroy what they'd built. Seen and treated as animals, children beaten and starved into unthinking savagery. It was all any of the elders could do not to weep.

But none of that mattered now. Neboqyu was alone, truly alone, for the first time in his millennia long life. All because a child saw fit to cast a spell that took him from his home.

Colbert was silent for a time, stunned by the despondent hydra, before shaking his head. "Sir Neboqyu… I can only apologize, but there's something you should know. It concerns Lady Valliere."

Neboqyu's heads erupted out of the curl, eyes blazing gold in the candlelight. "What about the whelp?! It is her that brought me here, stole me from my freedom and kin! Were it not for this damnable brand, I'd rip out her throat!"

The candles flared as Colbert met the hydra's murderous gaze with a glare. "And I would summarily reduce you to ash. Now please, calm yourself and refrain from threatening my students in my presence."

Neboqyu snarled but pulled back. "Fine… what's this about the whelp?"

"She is as alone as you." Colbert stated with nary a stutter. "While I don't know all the details, the girl is practically abandoned by her family and her peers are often cruel to her. Whilst her propensity for vanity and bluster doesn't help, she is in many ways a stranger in what should be her own home."

Neboqyu reared back, gazing disdainfully at the mage. "That can't be. She clearly has a powerful mage and the headmaster of the institution vouching for her, surely she's not a pariah."

"Besides this morning, she's never casted a spell correctly in her life." Colbert sighed. "Well, anything that wasn't incredibly basic. The moment she tries to cast anything of even minor substance, the results are… explosive."

_Which explains why my head was blasted off when I arrived._ Neboqyu thought with a snarl. "Then why is she here? How did she summon me?"

Colbert shook his head. "Were that I knew, Sir Neboqyu. The spell worked, which is all she needed to remain for her second year. It wouldn't surprise me if her family heard of the news before week's end."

Neboqyu hissed, eyes seeking to set Colbert aflame. "Why does any of this concern me? Are you trying to make my slavery more appealing? Make my 'master' sympathetic so that I follow her inane commands?"

"I am trying to say that you have something in common." Colbert answered calmly, drawing on a deep well of patience. "Lady Valliere can be insufferable at times, but I have seen her when the bluster fails. She's so desperate to learn so that she may be worthy, and there's a kindness in her that lies buried."

Colbert bowed his head to the hydra. "I only ask that you try and guide her. While I will do all in my power to see you freed from the bond of servitude, if you can make the most of it and turn Lady Valliere into what she can be…"

"You will have this instructor's eternal gratitude."

Neboqyu stared down at the man, contemplating snapping his neck, but curiosity won out. "Is she truly possessed of such potential? To the point a supposedly impartial party would ask this of me?"

Colbert raised his head. "Indeed. Her desire for knowledge is the greatest I've yet seen, to the point she is far superior academically to her peers. The problem is no mentor has stepped forth to assist her, at least one that hasn't given up."

The instructor sighed and leaned back. "Nor, truthfully, is she the only one to lack that. There are several students amongst the current crop that are extraordinarily gifted, Lady Valliere among them. They have the potential to be the greatest generation of mages in centuries, if not the last millennia."

Neboqyu was… intrigued. "Is that so? Then why not do it yourself? Surely it would be the greatest honor you could hope to achieve as an instructor."

"I am at the limits of what I can do." Colbert informed, melancholic. "I cannot assist Lady Valliere in practical magic, her issues are beyond my reach. The others, it's mostly personality and I don't have the ability to change such ingrained issues with my brand of teaching."

Neboqyu's center head snaked close, on level with Colbert's gaze. "We've just met, Sir Colbert, and I've made my displeasure and anger well known. Despite this, you would still ask me to teach this welp of a 'master'?"

Colbert nodded. "I would. Despite your anger, there is clear wisdom in your manner. You speak with deep knowledge and understanding of many things that our worlds share, along with a clear mind and unjudging view. Even if the elves of your world were cruel, you did not jeer at their sufferings, nor revel in their failures."

Neboqyu huffed and gave the mage a half-lidded glare. "You make your point, Sir Colbert. Know this though, I do not teach unwilling students and my methods are harsh. Many have sought me out for this tutelage, yet the few granted it rarely make it to the end."

Colbert nodded. "It's all I can ask."

The hydra pulled his head back and stretched with a groan. "Very well, we shall see if dear Lady Valliere is open to the idea. If not, she'll be treated as a begrudgingly tolerated annoyance. If so… well."

Colbert gulped as the hydra adopted a sinister grin across his maws.

"Let's hope she can take the pain."

_-Louise-_

"Founder, what was that?"

Louise glanced around her room, a shiver running down her spine. It was still warm outside, no need for a chill in the air, yet dread had settled across her.

Shrugging, she flipped to the next page and read. "'Hymn of the Dragon Knights'… that sounds interesting."

Humming under her breath, Louise started to transcribe the folksong into Tristatnian, the way the music was marked under the lyrics foreign to her. There'd be no way to know how it sounded unless someone who knew the markings sang it.

After a few minutes of translating, Louise put her quill away and stretched. Night had settled on the academy long ago, but she simply couldn't sleep.

The main reason? She had a guest.

"Why are you here again, Tabitha?" Louise asked, turning in her chair to stare at the other girl. "Last I checked, you never went anywhere beyond the classes and library."

Tabitha shrugged from behind her tome. "…Interested."

"In what, my tomes?" Louise queried, not buying it. "You've been… helpful getting the ones I retrieved transcribed, but you've asked for nothing in return. What's your game in this?"

Tabitha glanced over her tome. "…Knowledge."

"If you want to know about the hydra, ask him yourself!" Louise bit, annoyed by the vague response. "The thing doesn't look like it's going to be a good familiar and listen to me anyway."

Tabitha kept gazing at Louise. "…Sure?"

"Very sure." Louise groaned, turning and slumping on her desk. "He's intelligent to start with, and rightfully mad to be bound. If only it would sink in that we're stuck together, but just from our first talk it sure doesn't look like that'll happen anytime soon."

"…Many talks left." Tabitha commented as she closed her tome. "…Done?"

Louise waved to the door. "For tonight, yes. Leave me be and don't you dare tell Zerbst about any of this."

Tabitha rolled her eyes and stood, grabbing her staff from beside the door before slipping into the hall. Louise waited a minute before slumping further, a long sigh floating past her lips. "What a day… Founder, I still need to write my letters to Cattleya."

Her sister would be glad to hear she'd successfully summoned something. At the very least, her parents would let her finish out the rest of her time at Academy before the betrothal with Captain Wardes went through.

Louise buried her face in her arms before deciding against it. The letters could be written tomorrow when she had a better grasp on just who her familiar was and what he had to offer. Then they could figure out a deal.

"Milady?"

Louise looked up as a knock followed the quiet voice. Curious why a servant was there so late at night, Louise stood and strode to the door. Opening it, a young maid with a pretty face and bright blue eyes greeted her. "Lady Valliere, good evening. I bear a message from Lord Colbert."

Louise blinked a couple times, surprised at herself for staring. "Well, what is it? I need to rest soon."

The maid bowed her head, the black hair she sported an oddity Louise had rarely seen. "Of course. Lord Colbert wishes you to know that your familiar will be waiting outside the tower come morning. It appears… Sir Neboqyu, as the lord called him, wishes to speak with you prior to breakfast."

Louise hummed and nodded. "Very well, thank you for informing me. You may tell Professor Colbert I will meet my familiar at the agreed time, now be on your way."

The maid kept her head bowed. "As you will, Lady Valliere. Good night."

Louise felt something grip her and she called out to the maid. "Wait!"

The maid paused, half-turned to leave. "Yes, Lady Valliere?"

Louise cast about for a reason to call out to the maid, confused by her own impulse. "Um… what is your name, maid? Surely you're someone of import amongst the staff if Professor Colbert asked you to deliver the message."

The maid turned back and curtsied, clearly embarrassed. "Oh, I'm not all that important, milady. My name is Siesta of Tarbes, I only joined the staff two months ago. Lord Colbert simply chose me because I was close by."

Louise felt herself start to stare again but shook her head. "I see… well thank you again, Siesta of Tarbes. If all the staff were as polite as you, there'd be a lot less problems."

Siesta kept her curtsy, flattered. "My deepest thanks, Lady Valliere. Good night."

Louise bid her goodnight as well and slipped back into her room, door shutting quietly. Sliding the latch into place, she wandered over to her wardrobe and started getting ready for bed.

Tomorrow was bound to be a long day.

_-Neboqyu-_

When the meeting with Colbert came to an end, Neboqyu took to wandering the courtyards. He'd been informed that attempting to leave the academy was un-wise, as the brand would cause debilitating pain should he get too far from his 'master' without permission.

With that in mind, the hydra skulked and stalked through the shadows of the castle. Sleep would not come to him that night, not with so much running through his skulls, but he could at least map out his current residence.

Doing so wasn't terribly easy. The towers reeked of various perfumes and salts, marking them as residences, while other halls and buildings carried chemical and animal scents. While it was easy to mark them based on the strength of the smell, the yards were such a menagerie of scents it turned him around more than once.

Eventually, after setting up a mental map of all the important structures, he made his way to one of the towers. The courtyard surrounding it was empty, the servants long turned in for the night, but the hydra started to peer through windows curiously.

Most were blocked by drapes, but here and there he found open views. The lower windows had what appeared to be a real fop of a boy bragging to a very large mole, a vial of some-kind in hand. Another held a girl with impressive blonde locks hunched over a cauldron, something mystic within producing a glowing mist.

One whiff of it made Neboqyu grimace, mind-magic in a bottle. That had trouble written all over it.

Storing that for later, the hydra carefully reared onto his hind legs and leaned against the tower, stone holding strong under his bulk. With the extra height, he was able to see all the way to the highest windows, even if he had to stretch a bit.

Traveling down one of the halls was a young maid, the girl focused on something other than the windows. What it was, Neboqyu didn't know, but he recognized a flattered blush when he saw one.

Storing that, he found another clear window that showed an empty room, only a cloak hung by the door showing anyone occupying it. An awkward shuffle later put him next to an opening in the wall, one of his heads slithering through to find the center of the tower hollowed out. There was a great deal of greenery hugging the walls, a skylight their source of sun, and more windows peering into the dense plant life.

The hydra grunted and stood on the tips of his paws, granting just enough extra length to look around the hanging gardens. Per usual, many of the windows were shrouded by drapes, but one of the higher ones was clear. Within sat a sensuous young woman, dressed in a nightgown and gazing at something on her vanity.

Whilst curious, being branded a peeper was not high on the list of Neboqyu's priorities. Didn't matter he held no interest in the human form, once that was over his heads, it wouldn't leave.

Pulling away with none the wiser, he hummed as the last clear window came into sight. It appeared to be directly across from the last one he'd seen into, and the drapes were a unique pink compared to the blues he'd seen until then.

The hydra placed his central snout to the windowsill and sniffed, a familiar scent wafting through the minute crack. It appeared he'd found his 'master's' room. Bringing all three heads to bear, he peered into the room.

Louise was long asleep, her small frame occupying a tiny portion of the large bed she laid in. Beyond that, the room was bare of all save the essentials and an impressive work-area that wouldn't be out of place in a Master Magister's workshop.

"So, it's true." Neboqyu mumbled to himself. "She clearly works hard if the state of those tomes means anything. Can't help but wonder if there's anything I'd be able to teach her, or if she'd even be receptive to the idea. She showed the steel to be worth the effort, but this isn't home."

He sighed and pushed off, turning around to catch himself with a great thud. Much to his surprise, a young dragon met his gaze, a girl with blue hair astride the fledgling's back.

"You do your ancestors great shame, letting a human ride you." Neboqyu spat at the dragon. "Were this home, you'd be banished from the brood."

The dragon drooped and cooed, the girl glaring at him. "…Rude."

"Merely an observation." Neboqyu answered smoothly. "As I implied, this is not home, thus the rules are different. I'm sure the fledgling can tell as much by my scent alone, no?"

The dragon cooed again, the girl answering instead. "…Different indeed. …Why here?"

"Exploring." The hydra answered, nonchalant. "This is all so very new to me; I have to build my knowledge base. It wouldn't do to insult someone with enough blue-blood to see me dead."

One of his heads slinked close, maw stretched in an amused grin. "You wouldn't happen to be royalty, would you? I've picked up enough from my discussions with Colbert that dragon-kin are rare in this place."

The girl kept her stare in place, apparently bored. "…No."

Neboqyu chuckled and stomped around the pair. "Then we have nothing further to discuss. Fledgling, feel free to speak openly with me, I will offer what advice I can to one so young. As for your master, perhaps you can join my 'master' tomorrow as well."

His central head looked back, a clever gleam in its eye. "And bring the girl with red-hair as well. I have a feeling this gathering will be… enlightening."

Dragon and master watched the hydra disappear into the shadows. Once sure he was gone, the dragon looked to her master. "Big sis Tabitha… he's really scary. Lots of knowledge."

Tabitha hummed, eyes glued to the spot Neboqyu had vanished into. "…Agreed, dangerous."

She looked to the tower, gaze locking onto Louise's windows.

"Louise… dangerous."

_-Louise-_

Sleep was a blissful darkness for only a short time before the dreams came.

Visions blurred past her eyes, switching views and positions like flickering candles. Each was clear for but a moment, just enough to understand at least a fraction.

A world teeming with magic, titanic dragons of eye-watering majesty delivering blessings to the land and life. Horrific fiends of twisted flesh and hell-fire screeching into the world through gouts of flame. Spells of horrific destruction flying between great armies as angels, dragons, elves, dwarves, men, and other creatures sought to turn the tide.

Light and Dark turned against each other, shadowy essences and blazing wings of glory snuffed out. Angels charged her with blazing blades held high, some in simple cloaks, others heavily armored, but all terrifying in their majesty. Dragons and puppets met the charges, rending bodies and wings with withering power.

The fiends came again, this time met by horrific fusions of man and beast alongside the risen dead. Constructs and beasts rose anew to fight them, gleaming armies of golden metal marching alongside the horrors to stop chaos itself. Creatures of pure light rained destruction as water and air lashed out, earth holding victims in place as fire immolated all it could find.

And again, the tide was turned, only for former allies to turn and fight again. She saw great cyclopes charge her with brutal clubs raised, wyverns diving to seek her flesh, spider-women flinging globs of malefic poison, and the remains of great dragons tearing into flanks.

In the end, all who charged her lay dead. Even dragons of emerald scale were slain alongside those of molten skin, every glance and memory showing champions falling before her and entire companies destroyed in her ferocity.

Then came… other visions.

Great libraries and halls, crystal and marble and gold of all kinds. Meetings with those who radiated authority and power, even the very angels she'd once fought against and beside. Long nights with scholars of incredible wisdom, longer days spent chained to cruel masters.

Warmth bloomed in her mind as the next set arrived, of observing a pupil at work. Training young and promising outcasts to become some of the greatest leaders of their countries. Freed by the one elf to be called friend on his deathbed. Taking residence in a cave and gathering all she'd learned as prospects from all the lands came to ask her advice…

It was a long life lived, one that had seen triumph and tragedy in equal measure. A life served beside some of the greatest figures in history.

And one worthy of dragon-god's attention.

Louise woke with a start as a vision of unfathomable darkness greeted her eyes, mind incapable of making any sense of the endless dark. It had felt alive… could something elemental be considered alive?

A bell ringing broke her thoughts from dwelling on the vision, many of the others swiftly fading. Louise stretched and yawned, a glance to the window showing a dawning sun. "It's… that early?"

Shrugging, Louise flopped out of bed and dragged herself to the wardrobe. Breakfast wouldn't be for a bit yet, so she could take her time getting dressed. As she opened the wardrobe, she made a face.

…Bath first, then dress.

Louise grabbed the necessary items and slinked into the hall, no one up yet. She was one of the few that woke at sunrise on a regular basis, so the baths were bound to be free. It was this lone thought that kept Louise in a somewhat chipper mood despite her lethargy.

Upon her arrival to the floor's baths, however, her chipper mood died a sad death. "Zerbst?"

Kirche looked up from the water she was lounging in, usual smirk rising to her lips. "Well, so this is when you find the time. To think, a whole year and this is the first time I see you here."

Louise grunted and went to the edge of the large bath; her items deposited a ways from Kirche's. "And hopefully the last. It's one thing to see your udders straining under a shirt, it's another to see them free to graze."

Kirche smirked and put her hands behind her head, showing off the top of her bountiful bosom. "Please, I thought we were beyond the cow jokes. I could forgive yesterday on nerves, but you're cleverer than this."

Louise wasn't expecting a compliment. "…Whatever just go away. I'd like to bathe in peace."

Kirche's smirk remained. "Louise, I just got here not five minutes ago. At least let me enjoy a soak of my own, we need not be enemies here."

A hand came from around her head and trailed down her chin, voice turning sultry. "We could even… have some fun."

Louise's foot shot out and met Kirche's head, sending the chocolate beauty into the water. "How many times do I have to tell you! You and I are enemies and I will never fall for your malicious seductions, you horny bitch!

Kirche came up sputtering, eyes set in a glare. "Hey, I flirt with everyone and you know it! Geez, I thought you'd at least be a _little_ more relaxed."

"And why should I be?" Louise snapped, stalking to the other end of the bath after snatching her things. "You think I would ever relax around _you_? After everything that you've done and said?! Founder is it any wonder our families hate each other?"

Kirche scowled and splashed as she sat again. Louise, angry despite the victory, swiftly disrobed and sunk into the steaming water, far enough from Kirche that the steam obscured any view. It was silent for a time, Louise focused on scrubbing herself clean and getting away from Kirche.

It was hard being in the same bath as her… former tormentor? While it wasn't forgivable, Kirche had laid off the insults and general nastiness almost two months ago. It was slack picked up by most everyone else, but Kirche's insults weren't… genuine anymore. It sounded more like they were going through the motions.

"What's been up with you?" Louise asked, mouth moving faster than her mind. "You've been a lot less of a nuisance lately, it's not like you at all."

Kirche blinked several times, briefly stunned by the question. After a moment's consideration, she shrugged. "Even I mature, Louise. Being enemies when we literally just met and our days of… battles have grown tiring. It's just endless fighting between us, and I for one don't wish it to continue."

Louise gaped at her. "B-but you continue to tease and taunt me day in and day out! You enjoy getting a rise out of me, you did it right after I walked in for Founder's sake!"

"That's just because your reactions are adorable." Kirche giggled. "You get the cutest blush whenever I use innuendo around you, and that quivering lip when you're blubbering over an off-color joke is priceless."

Louise blubbered at being told she blubbered. "W-what?!"

Kirche giggled and stood, steam hiding her body from sight. "Case and point. I prefer this, to tease you as a friend over an enemy. The only question I have is if you want to be that. Would you not prefer a friend over an enemy?"

She turned to get out of the bath, but not before slyly cocking out her hip. "And who knows…? Maybe you'll want a piece of this."

Louise sputtered and tried to cast a silencing spell as Kirche ran from the bath, laughing all the way. It took several rapid cries of 'shut up!' before Louise realized she didn't have her wand. Grumbling under her breath, Louise swore to salt the bath before leaving, if only to purify it of Kirche's presence.

Though… if nothing else, a truce could be had for today. It was supposed to be where they got to know their… familiars…

"Elf tits, I kept him waiting!" Louise cried in panic, scrubbing herself quickly before hopping out of the bath, drying off, and dressing in under three minutes. She'd been wise to bring one of her uniforms along, though she never remembered grabbing it.

Didn't give her the best amount of time to do her hair, but luck was on her side that morning. As she ran down to the main foyer, who but Siesta of Tarbes should be dusting a table. "Siesta!"

The maid looked up and curtsied as Louise jogged up to her, hair a mess. "Yes, Lady Valliere?"

"Can you help me brush my hair?" Louise asked, a bit out of breath. "I don't have time to style it myself, but I'm sure even a servant can brush it straight."

Siesta rocked back in surprise. "M-Milady, are you sure? Surely one of the more experienced maids-!"

Louise cut her off with a frown. "You're the only one I know in this room right now and I'm in a hurry. I don't care if you have to wrestle out the knots, just get on with it!"

Siesta bowed and followed Louise to a chair beside one of the mirrors in the foyer. Years of experience dealing with squirming siblings kept Siesta's hand calm as she brushed the tangled pink mess into its more usual straight style.

Louise quietly admired the sure hand, barely feeling a tug as Siesta straightened the unruly mess. "You're quite handy at this. What else are you skilled in?"

Siesta gave a demure smile in response. "Oh, not much else, Lady Valliere. I mostly assist in tasks from cooking to serving and laundry. My main duties are cleaning, though I have my siblings to thank for the experience there. Always making a mess back home."

Louise couldn't help the twinge of sadness in her heart at the mention of siblings. "I see… well, you're doing an ok job for someone so new to the academy. Keep it up and I'm sure your supervisors will reward you."

Siesta finished brushing Louise's hair and bowed, humbled. "Thank you, milady. I hope my efforts are up to your standards."

Louise looked herself over in the mirror and nodded. "Quite. Well done, Siesta, you may return to your duties."

The maid curtsied and returned to her work, Louise looking herself over one more time before taking a deep breath and striding from the tower. Only to yelp as a bored hydra head met her at the door.

"Finally, took you long enough." Neboqyu drawled, his head pulling back to show his body lying nearby. "I've been here since first light. Your instructor called you an early riser, but much of the staff beat you to it."

Louise swiftly gathered her composure. "Do _you_ see anyone else in my uniform up and about? I'm the earliest riser of any student in this academy, I even awake before most of the faculty. With some occasional exceptions."

She muttered the last part, but Neboqyu heard her all the same. "I see… well, regardless, I've promised to at least be civil with you today. Whether that extends beyond today is ultimately up to you, so I will only answer questions if asked directly. Otherwise… I plan to observe."

Louise scowled at him. "Well that's a fine idea, considering the whole point of today is getting to know our familiars. What do I have to do, smack you with a stick to get answers?"

The hydra chuffed, amused at the image that conjured. "As if you could ever reach, but no. If today is as you say, then we'll learn of each other, and go from there. Maybe see if we can't start breaking your anti-social behaviors."

The hydra reared his head back as Louise dove to smack his snout. "You take that back!"

"Blame your professor, he's quite loose-lipped when excited." Neboqyu chortled. "May I ask what the bell was before you arrived?"

Louise's scowl morphed into a puffy pout. "…Breakfast."

The hydra felt the overwhelming urge to reach out his paw and pat the girl's head, but he resisted. More than one young ebon spider had tried to give him the cute look only to sink their fangs into his hide. "Then lead the way. I assume one of the large halls is to host the meal?"

Louise nodded and waved for him to follow. Neboqyu did so with his gaze following her, intent to study the girl's every mannerism and tick.

She did her best to ignore the gaze, head up and eyes straight as she led the way. The staff greeted her when she saw them, as per protocol, but Louise kept going with nary a glance. She had to be strong in front of the hydra, no time to indulge in pleasantries, not even with the few staff that had been kind to her since the beginning.

Her familiar saw far more than that. It was well known that if you wanted the true measure of someone, you gave them two things. Power and underlings. Depending on how those were used, no mask could hope to hide the core of a person.

Even the Faceless agreed with that, despite their ever-shifting views on truth.

Every greeting was made genuinely to Louise, a healthy respect in the servants' tones as they walked by. A few of the older laborers and maids even had the slightest hint of affection in their voices when they greeted Louise, who the hydra noticed had to restrain herself from returning.

_Genuine respect and even affection amongst the staff, those that a lesser woman would use and terrorize at her leisure. A kind heart, under the steel mask._

Louise didn't know it, but Neboqyu's respect for her went up a notch.

Then, as they arrived at a pair of large doors set into a very large building, other students appeared. While Neboqyu engendered a quiet respect by his sheer presence from the students, he could still hear the whispers made just loud enough Louise would hear.

Insults, calling her lucky, the summoning was a fluke, she was still worth nothing, etc. The kind of things that the jealous and malicious made with the sole intention to hurt. Neboqyu had seen it before with more than one unfortunate bastard.

A glance to Louise showed her gritting her teeth, clearly desiring to set the record straight, but she held back. Again, the hydra felt some respect for her worm into his mind. It wasn't easy to face such salacious attacks when they were this brazen, but she was holding out to try and be strong in front of him.

Once the group of hecklers was gone, Louise took a deep breath and looked at Neboqyu. "While I'm sure the doors could admit you, the hall would be cramped. They've… set up a corral for the new familiars over there, but…"

The hydra shrugged, muscle rippling as he shifted. "I've eaten in far less dignified places, believe me. I'll ask one of the servants for my meal, but don't be surprised if I… peek in."

The hydra rumbled with laughter as he strode off, cries of panic from the familiar corral following shortly thereafter. Louise desperately wanted to tell him not to do that, it'd only get her in trouble, but he was already gone.

Sighing, Louise swept into the dining hall and made for her usual corner. There weren't many people in there besides the hecklers from earlier and a few servants, so it was a quick walk to her spot. If there was one thing she liked about rising so early, it was getting first pick of the pastries that came fresh out of the oven.

"Oh, Lady Valliere, fancy meeting you here."

Louise blinked and looked over to find Siesta walking towards her, a serving cart piled high with pastries pushed before her. "…Weren't you cleaning the Vestri tower?"

"I got reassigned, one of kitchen maids fell ill this morning." Siesta answered with a courteous smile. "Chef Marteau pulled out his specialties for the occasion, so please, take your pick."

Louise didn't look entirely convinced, but pointed to several of the divine smelling items. Siesta gladly set the pastries onto Louise's plate before gesturing to another part of the cart. "Fruit milady?"

Louise paused, half-way through a cupcake already. "…No, thank you."

She needed her comfort food today.

Siesta kept her smile and bowed before pushing her cart away, a small glint catching her eye. Glancing around, she leaned in to inspect the shine and gasped, a gold coin staring back from where she'd grabbed the cupcake for Louise.

The maid looked back to see Louise absorbed in her sweets, gratitude filling her breast.

Neboqyu, watching through one of the high windows, hummed at the sight. "Her diet's terrible, I'm amazed she still has teeth. Yet generosity of that level… does she have that much to throw around or is she just that starved of a friend her age?"

The hydra watched carefully as Louise worked her way through the pastries and sugary confections. It was not what he'd call a full breakfast, but the girl looked like she was feeling better as she ate.

"Big bro?"

Neboqyu looked down to find the dragon fledgling looking at him, a small magma hatchling next to her. "Yes, young one?"

The dragon pawed at the ground, like she'd been caught sneaking a treat. "Um… big sis and her friend want to sit with your master when breakfast is done. Is… is that ok?"

The hydra smiled and pushed off the wall, waiting to land before he answered. "I certainly don't mind, fledgling. It is ultimately up to those in the hall if that should happen."

He looked to the small lizard. "Now who's this? I don't recall hatchlings of Arkath ever growing scales."

The red lizard croaked and shook its tail, a merrily burning flame at the tip.

"Oh, you're a salamander." Neboqyu answered, surprising the fledgling. "And your name is Flame. Based on the scent about you, your master just went inside correct?"

Flame croaked and nodded, eyes going to a trough set off to the side.

"Go and eat, don't let me keep you." Neboqyu chuckled. "Same to you, fledgling. I'll go see if a servant can procure me something appropriate, I'd rather stop causing a panic over there."

The fledgling dragon looked over to see most of the other familiars huddled opposite the hydra, clearly scared stiff. She cooed at them, only to droop as it had no effect. "Ok…"

Neboqyu's right head snaked close and nudged the dragon's snout up. "No need to be sad, fledgling. Go, nourish yourself. One who flies as much as you needs the energy."

The young dragon cooed again and followed Flame, her new friend watching them go before he too set off in search of food.

It… took a while, what with most of the staff running from him in panic. After it happened for the sixth time, a single maid simply froze at the sight of him after ducking out of a hallway.

"Finally." Neboqyu sighed, all his heads crowding around the maid to stop her from running. "Pardon me, milady, but could I ask for some assistance? It's been quite a trial finding any sustenance recently, and I've caused enough chaos with the other familiars."

The young maid audibly gulped. "Um… of course, sir. W-W-What would you like."

Neboqyu smiled at her, the sight only serving to intimidate her. "I'm quite easy, whatever meat you can grab and some apples."

He glanced around before dropping his voice to a whisper. "I need something to keep it regular, you don't want to know what happens if I don't have some ruffage."

The way she paled made Neboqyu rue the attempt at humor. "Regardless, if you could bring it over to those tables, that'd be grand. If I had to guess, that's where everyone's going before long."

He gestured to a gathering of white tables; garden chairs set around them. With that, he got a bow in answer and retracted his heads, the maid somehow able to keep a modicum of composure and not run away.

_Adaptable and not easy to shake…_ Neboqyu thought as the maid disappeared behind a door. _There were Sun Crusaders who would quail at the sight of me, but not her, nor that girl last night, or my 'master'. These girls have spines on par with those many years their elder._

Shaking his heads in amusement, the hydra strode off to find a large enough spot by the tables. He had a feeling this whole 'getting to know each other' farce was bound to start soon.

"Neb!"

Speak of the-… wait a second.

"What did you just call me?" Neboqyu asked as Louise stalked up to him, steaming mad if the way she stomped into the grass meant anything. "I think I misheard."

Louise stormed past him and dropped into a seat, face set in a scowl. "I'm not calling you by your full name, it's too many syllables. Neb is short and sweet, so get used to it.

Neb, as he would be known from here on, snarled at her. "I don't recall granting you the use of a nickname!"

"It's not yours to grant!" Louise countered. "I'll call you whatever I like, it doesn't change what your name is. Be glad it's just a shortening, I could be cruel and completely take it away!"

Neb's snarl turned into a full show of teeth; maws stretched in anger. Only the burning at the base of his necks kept him from snapping forward.

Louise huffed and looked away, anger fading in place of fright at the terrifying visage. She couldn't let him see her afraid, it would only give him power. Just like Mother had always taught.

It was silent for a time, other students streaming out of the hall and taking places at the tables. If Neb weren't furious, he'd have noticed only black-cloaked students were there.

Eventually, one of them had to break the silence, and after her anger calmed, Louise sighed. "…I'm sorry, that was uncalled for."

Neb kept the snarl, though his rage cooled slightly at the admission. "Quite uncalled for. My name is all I yet own in this world, I let none take it from me for no reason."

Louise glanced towards him, but kept her head turned away. "I… guess I can respect that, considering your position. How's this? If you… call me Louise, I call you Neb."

"Not much of an offer…" The hydra noted as he dropped the snarl. "…But if we're going to be stuck together for now, a more casual way of addressing each other would be preferred. I'd go mad calling a whelp like you 'Lady' all the time."

Louise turned her head to glare at him, a trio of smug grins greeting her. "…Whatever, I'm still calling you Neb. Now what in the Founder's name were you doing over here?"

"Waiting for my own breakfast, madam sugar-tooth." Neb drawled, a deep breath proving his point. "I wonder if you'd taste as good as you smell…"

Louise leaned back from his maws, a brief flash of horror in her eyes.

Neb marked yet another failure as the joke fell flat, he just couldn't do them well despite ages of attempts. "Not literally, what do you take me for? I may eat meat, but that doesn't mean I kill willy-nilly."

Louise looked _very_ skeptical at that, and Neb noted many a table not-so-subtly scoot away from them. Well, looks like he'd have that hanging over his heads for the next while.

The soft sound of feet on grass heralded the arrival of Tabitha and Kirche, the pair looking at Neb with carefully concealed wariness and open curiosity. Behind them followed their familiars, both looking a bit rotund.

"You ate too much, didn't you?" Neb asked his fellow reptiles. "Come now, there's no reason to eat _that_ much. It's not like we'll be on fast for the next six months."

Tabitha shot a subtle glare at the dragon, silencing her. "…Excited."

"So was my dear Flame!" Kirche exclaimed, leaning down to snuggle her salamander. "The way he waddled after the morsels was beyond adorable! He's my good boy!"

Flame croaked and returned the affection, Tabitha taking the seat next to Louise in the meantime. "…Better?"

"About that fop and his fiancé, no." Louise huffed, anger returning. "The gall of that boy, trying to schmooze up to me in front of everyone because of Neb. Then Montmorency has the audacity to act like _I'm_ the one making a move on him."

Kirche took a seat across from them. "You've heard the rumor he's wooing someone else already right? Not just flirts, the whole package."

"…Idiot." Tabitha sighed, nods going around the table. "…Who?"

As the girls gossiped, a sight that not two days ago would've caused a scene, Neb observed them and the goings on around them. To his left, the maid was walking up with a basket of apples in hand while two large men carried two sides of beef each. On his right, a blonde boy was posing and bragging about his familiar.

_Oh, that's the mole I saw last night, so the boy must be his master. That girl next to him was the one working on the mind-magic brew too. _

"Siesta, are you following me?"

The question made Neb turn his attention back to the girls, the maid sporting an embarrassed blush. "I assure you, Lady Valliere, that I'm not following you. We just seem to be running into each other is all."

She bowed and strode over to Neb, the basket offered with only slight hesitation. "Your apples, Sir Familiar. I apologize for the delay; it took some time to find some a couple helpers for the meat."

Neb nodded appreciatively. "It's alright, I was expecting you to be much longer. I'd tip you if I could."

Siesta curtsied, deeply flattered. "T-That's quite alright, good sir. It is my honor to be of service, and I hope to live up to the standards of this academy."

"You may as well stick around." Louise suggested, grabbing Siesta's attention. "We're going to be here for a while, so while we have you, orders can be taken. I'll have tea, three cubes of sugar and a splash of milk."

Siesta nodded and looked to her helpers. "Derrick, Jason, thank you for your help. I've got this, you can return to the chef."

The helpers bowed to the students and left, Siesta looking to Tabitha next. "For you, milady?"

"…Same."

Kirche started her order before Siesta could ask. "I'll have tea too, one sugar. And grab a few grape bushels while you're at it."

Siesta bowed and set off after placing the basket on the table, the girls turning back to their talk. Well, mostly Kirche talking as Louise gave annoyed responses and Tabitha one-word answers. Neb was busy tearing into the sides of beef, the girls pausing their conversation to watch the three heads pull the meat in different directions.

With a great wet tear, one side of beef tore in three pieces, Neb's fangs flashing as he shook and tore out hunks of flesh. He was quite pleased with the meal, as his grunts showed, but it was a tad unnerving to see him tear into what amounted to an entire cow with such gusto.

Even more so when one of his bloodied maws would swallow a rib, make a pleased face, then shift over the table to grab an apple with his tongue and munch on it.

Neb noticed the revolted gazes and he shrugged at them, the lone unoccupied head speaking. "What, do you expect table manners from a hydra? You'd be better served looking over there, your drink orders appear delayed."

The head struck the beef and yanked off the leg, the sound of crunching bone driving the girls from the table. It was good they did, as the scene that greeted them not far from there was… less than desirable.

Siesta was trying desperately to reason with a blonde fop of a boy, his cheeks red with hand-marks and anger as he raged at her. Kirche noted long blonde curls running in one direction while a brown cloak ran in the other, the reason for this clear. "He finally got caught."

Tabitha spotted a vial of perfume on the ground next to Siesta, piecing the scenario together in an instant. "…Tried to return that."

Louise was far more incensed. "Gramont, what the hell are you doing to the poor girl! It's your own damned fault for two timing and you know it!"

"This maid caused two maidens to cry bitter tears!" The fop declared, the crowd around the display parting for Louise. "Attempting to pass that vial off as mine when I've never seen it! I'll have her job for this insult!"

Louise marched up to him and growled up into his red face. "You're the one who got himself into this, have some pride and take responsibility! Don't blame it on a poor maid who just tried to return a vial _you_ dropped so carelessly!"

The boy grinned smugly at her. "Oh, you would protect this maid? Is she under your employ? Or is this just bluffing as always, Zero? After all, your claim assumes that vial is in any way mine! Which it is not!"

Louise snarled and pointed at the vial. "Siesta, give that to me!"

The ashen-faced maid shakily grabbed the vial and held it out, Louise snatching it and tossing it to Tabitha in the same motion. "Tabitha, have your dragon smell that. I'd bet my skirt he reeks of it."

Tabitha caught the vial and whistled, her dragon landing beside her a moment later. "…Sniff, Sylphid."

Sylphid took a whiff and scrunched her face, the perfume far too strong for her tastes. But, the bond between her and Tabitha swiftly filled her in on what to do next, and she padded over to take a big whiff of the boy.

The dragon tilted her head and looked back at Tabitha before nodding.

"And there you have it!" Louise declared, assured of victory. "That vial's yours Guiche, no way around it. You shame yourself and still have the gall to blame a commoner, how low you sink."

Guiche snarled and fired back. "At least I can cast more than flukes like you, Zero! And have a familiar that isn't an afront to the Founder like yours! Calling yourself a noble with no magic is far more disgraceful!"

He turned on his heel and stalked away. "And I'll still have her job, both for the insult to the girls and to me! She can thank you for being thrown into the street!"

Several lackies ran after him, the crowd chattering at the outcome. Louise was beyond incensed now and sought to go after the fop, but light sobs stopped her cold. "Siesta!"

Kirche was already beside the distraught maid. "Dammit all, Louise! I know your heart was in the right place there, but you jumped the horse! Guiche's going to have her fired within the hour now, we won't be able to get around it."

Louise growled, knowing Kirche was right, much as it galled her. "Siesta… I'm sorry you had to be dragged into that, I only made you a scapegoat."

The maid hid her face in her hands, silently offering apologies to her family as tears gathered. She just wanted to be nice and expected that the lord would be kind like Lady Valliere. How naïve of her to assume the noble girl wasn't an exception to the norm.

The crowd watching the drama scattered as a hellish screech washed over them, Neb stomping forward with bloodied maws. He'd been the source of the screech, every head watching the scene with razor-sharp attention to detail. "Surely, there is more to this than simply giving up? I was told you, Louise, were far above such a petty idea as leaving the innocent to rot."

Louise looked back to him, a frown in place. His gaze was searching and judging, as if his entire view of her hinged on this outcome. But… what could she do? Siesta, while innocent, was still just a commoner and easily replaced. There was no justice in it, but why should she get involved any further?

_Vindication._ An angry voice answered, the word echoing through her mind. _The fop has set you as both villain and scapegoat in addition to the maid now. Should she indeed lose her livelihood, shame is cast upon our name. The summoning has cast some off, no more can be allowed._

Louise squashed the voice, agreeing with it silently. Her anger and indignation burned too hot to let Guiche get away with this, but what was there to do? The fop has too many yes-men lackies to try and go through the instructors…

"…Wait a minute." Louise whispered, a vicious smirk rising on her face. "Tabitha, is there any rule about personal servants for students?"

Tabitha tilted her head, silently scrolling through the various rules and regulations of the academy. "…Heavily advised against."

Louise took those three words as gold, for there were few who got more than one word out of the stoic girl. "Good, my reputation's far too clean for them to complain. Siesta, list your skills."

The maid was shaking as she revealed her face, trying desperately to put on a professional face despite the tears staining her cheeks. "I… I clean… and cook… *hic*… do laundry… just about… anything…"

Kirche caught on as Siesta sobbed, a raised brow going to Louise. "Oho? Are you really going to do this? What would you even offer her?"

"My allowance more than covers my idea." Louise answered coolly, keeping her gaze on Siesta. "And I think the great lizard who just joined us is reason enough to splurge."

Neb snarled at her and muttered something under his breath.

Louise ignored him, watching Siesta's visage of despair twist into a sick kind of hope. "Lady Valliere… what do you mean?"

Louise smirked and crossed her arms. "Well, it's real simple. While we can't keep you in the _Academy's_ employ, you can certainly enter _my_ employ. The fop suggested it himself, and I think his recommendation comes well earned."

The offer, while genuine, was dripping with saccharine politeness where Guiche was mentioned. Siesta merely stared at Louise in utter shock, barely able to utter: "What?"

"I want to hire you." Louise answered simply. "I've already seen your work firsthand today, and it's at the very least passable. My work load's bound to increase dramatically the coming year, so I was going to be in the market for a handmaid anyway."

Siesta started to stutter, unable to articulate what the offer meant to her. Louise kept going like no answer was going to be given. "I do need to know the details of your contract, but assuming my allowance doesn't decrease or stop altogether…"

She paused to do some mental math, Kirche slipping behind the maid while Tabitha started to rummage through her cloak's pockets for smelling salts.

"I can…" Louise started with a light tone. "…Start you at about five gold a week. How's that?"

Siesta fainting dead away and into Kirche's waiting arms was her answer. After making sure the newly minted handmaid was comfortable, Kirche gave Louise a flat look. "How much do you get in a week to pay her _that_ much. Average pay here is great, but it's only twenty silver a _month_."

Tabitha looked to the sheepish Louise. "…Duke's daughter."

"Let's not make it about her wealth." Neb advised, reminding the girls of his presence. "Good use of words and meaning to turn the situation around, Louise. Now you look far more the noble than that fop of a boy could ever hope to be."

The hydra reared to his full height and pointed his right head towards the walls. "Once you have Lady Siesta comfortable, meet me outside the walls. Bring… who are you two again, we were never formally introduced?"

"Kirche Augusta Frederica von Anhalt-Zerbst" Kirche introduced herself. "I'm from Germania, Louise's family are our cross-border neighbors. We're… friendly rivals."

Neb noted the awkward pause, though Louise didn't see fit to counter the claim.

"…Tabitha." Tabitha said, shrugging at Neb's confused look when she said nothing further. "…All that's needed."

The hydra could respect that. "I like you already, Tabitha. Anyway, if you could all meet me outside the walls after dear Siesta is seen to, I have a proposal to make."

The central head smiled widely; Neb very interested in seeing how this would go.

"Maybe, we'll figure out just _why_ you can't cast the magic your society holds so dear."


	3. The Mold is Cast

Louise wouldn't stop laughing.

At first, it was merely a disbelieving giggle. Then, it grew into a rumbling chuckle. Then a full belly guffaw.

She was currently on deranged screeches.

Neb had dragged the mad girl out of the academy with a sour face across his heads. Kirche had hurried off to find somewhere for Siesta to recuperate while Tabitha had muttered 'sedatives' and walked off.

_Ok, lots of mental trauma related to magic. Based on the jeers and Colbert's account, the girl's been isolated and made a pariah because of her lack of ability in casting magic. I thought she was strong, but apparently, trying to play the mentor offer was enough to break the griffins back._

That spoke of many mentors abandoning her, which again lined up with Colbert's account. Oh boy, what was he getting himself into?

The guards at the gates did nothing as Neb ducked through, Louise hoarse from trying to laugh out her lungs. It eventually faded into unhinged giggles, her throat incapable of producing the mad peals of laughter.

Neb reached a field, laid her on the ground and smacked her with the tip of his tail.

The impact jarred her into sanity. "Ow! What the hell was that for?!"

"To return you to the present." Neb drawled, two heads observing the area while the central spoke. "Now, I heard more than one whisper call you 'Zero' which I can guess means you're not great at casting magic."

Louise chuckled hoarsely, loathing leaking into her voice. "Try incapable. You're the first thing I've ever done right that wasn't lighting a candle."

Matching up so far once again. Neb's tongue flicked out and tasted the air, his lone way to judge the magic of others.

_…_ _Lots of raw power hangs around her, but it's tasteless. Essentially a blank slate with enough space to fit all seven schools up to the fifth circle. That's… incredible._

Neb hummed as Louise wallowed in her misery. "…You've not been able to cast of your elements, correct? Wind, Fire, Earth, and Water?"

Louise nodded, sinking deeper into the malaise of her mind.

Neb started making a mental checklist, first among the tasks to get the girl's self-esteem out of the gutter. "…Well have you tried anything relating to Light and Darkness? Perhaps… Void?"

Louise's malaise burned away with righteous indignation. "Hold your tongue! Void is the Founder's holy element, only he alone could cast it! Entire armies were laid low by the Void spells, and it died with him! To claim that I attempt it is heresy of the highest order!"

Neb blinked at the outburst. Gotta love religion sometimes, could make even an off-hand suggestion into a crime. "I didn't know that, whelp, don't yell at me. Besides, what's holy to you is in no way holy to me. Remember that."

Louise scowled but let the matter drop. "Fine, but watch yourself, there are plenty who are far less forgiving of any blasphemy than I."

Neb rolled his eyes and gestured for her to follow. "That aside, I assume Light and Dark are out of the question then. To be honest, I'm quite surprised at how limited the selection of your magic is, yet it's certainly more… fluid, than that which I know."

Louise followed at the last bit; curiosity peaked. "Wait, _you_ know magic? Why haven't I seen you cast anything if that's the case?"

Neb grunted and paused, the pair standing on a flat stretch of meadow. With Louise observing, the hydra started carving various symbols and runes into the ground, his heads and claws efficiently clearing the grass and rocks in the way.

Louise gulped as one head picked up a large rock like it was nothing, move it aside, and crush it to rubble with a great crack. The hydra was large enough that she barely came to his knee but seeing his strength on display in addition to the arcane symbols he was writing with unerring precision was… unnerving.

Neb made the finishing touches and gestured to the collection of writing. "This is the only way I have to cast magic, through ritual. It's also may way of testing to see if your magic is… controllable, to an extent. I've made the symbols varied, so it's a tad random. Whatever happens when you channel your magic into it, that'll tell me what you can do."

Louise looked _very_ skeptical but pulled out her wand and pointed at the writings. "Are there any chants I should use?"

Neb shook his head and moved behind Louise, observing the marking closely. "No, simply channel your magic, the runes will do the rest."

Or at least he hoped so. This little experiment would serve to see if the magic of his world would work in this one. If it did, there was hope for Louise to master… most everything, which made him giddy. If not, then the only answer to this lack of apparent ability was that Louise was a Void mage.

And thus, a living breathing heresy in her own religion, the irony of which was palpable.

Neb's thoughts ceased as he tasted magic on the air, Louise's eyes closed, and wand pointed at the markings. Light gathered at the tip of the wand, growing brighter by the moment, until it burst into a ray of energy that slammed into the marking.

Louise expected to hear another large boom a moment later, but much to her shock, the writings practically devoured her magic. Opening her eyes, she stared as the symbols glowed with myriad colors of light, equally numerous shapes rising into the air and disappearing.

Neb circled the writings in clear excitement, muttering under his breath about 'potential' and 'it's possible!' the whole time. Eventually, the light show died down and Neb's every head turned to stare at Louise in glee.

"You… have the potential to reach a peak not seen since Sar-Elam, nay, perhaps climb past it!" Neb almost giggled, eyes gleaming with joy and ambition. "Martial, Magic, and Civil… You will be amongst the greatest of history!"

Louise stumbled back at the outrageous claim. "What the hell are you talking about, you dumb lizard! I can't even cast normal magic, there's no way I'd ever be anything more than a failure as I am!"

The hydra ignored the insult, mind running a mile a minute. "I can make you into something far more than even your wildest dreams, Louise! Your magic is compatible with my own, I can show you! If I do, will you agree to let me teach and mentor you? I swear upon every dragon-god and spirit I will see you blossom into the greatest mage this world has seen!"

Louise backpedaled, Neb advancing on her in his excitement. "Speak sense dammit! The Founder is the greatest mage to ever live, none can hope to ever match him! Your blasphemy is getting out of hand!"

Neb's heads surrounded her, cutting off her retreat. "Then at least allow me to show you how to cast magic, yours is too raw for the finesse of the current system! Mine will work; you must simply let me show you! And I will show you so much more if you just let me!"

"Don't you want to prove yourself and cast aside the 'Zero' moniker? Prove those hecklers this morning wrong, nay, make them bow to you? Have the respect due your station so that Siesta would never have lost her job in the first place?"

Attacking her pride was a low blow, but an effective one. Louise snarled and stared into one head's eyes. "Of course, I want to prove myself, beyond anything! I want to make those heckling low lives know their place in this world! I… I want to be a mage Founder dammit!"

That was all the permission Neb needed. "Then hold out the hand you use for your wand. This will be a bit painful, but it's required for this to work."

Louise grit her teeth, desire to finally cast magic overcoming her apprehension and anxiety. Shakily, she held up her left hand, squeaking when one of Neb's heads shot forth to trap it in his jaws. She didn't dare move lest his fangs, hanging just over skin, open her like a stuck pig.

"My tongue will hold your arm still." Neb informed, the slick muscle wrapping around Louise's arm and staining her sleeve. "I apologize for this, but I need you still. Now, grab something you can bite on and get in your mouth, last thing we need is you biting your tongue."

Louise was starting to regret this decision but wadded up the bottom of her shirt and shoved it into her mouth. Once that was done, Neb's other two heads snaked in close, eyeing her hand carefully. Then, one of his paws rose from the mass of writhing necks that had trapped her, the black claws gleaming in the sun.

"Bear with me." Neb cautioned as he placed a claw over her hand. "The pain starts… now."

Louise screamed into her self-made gag as Neb started to carve her hand, blood flowing as he dragged the claw through her skin and flesh. The hydra was quick and efficient, but every drag of the claw was agony, especially as he had to clear away the blood dripping down her arm to continue.

It went on for _ten minutes _though to Louise it felt like an eternity. Would she even be able to move her fingers or twist her wrist? It sure felt like he'd been carving a lot out of her.

"There, done." Neb sighed. "Wrap your hand and get it treated, but _don't_ let them heal the scar. I'll have to carve it out again if you do."

Louise nodded, tears swimming in her eyes and teeth grit against the gag in intense pain.

Neb pulled back and watched as Louise started to wrap her torn hand. "As all mages before you, the mark is now made. It is a channel and refinery, turning all that raw magic you have into useable mana, or 'willpower' as you know it. It can then be directed by your wand and verbalizations, hopefully as desired."

Louise glared at him; accusation clear.

Neb rolled his eyes. "It'll work, I could taste your magic entering the marks I made and settling. If you want to see if what I say is true, take your wand in the blood-slicked hand, point it into the meadow, and say gust!"

Louise kept glaring at him, but a spark of desperate hope danced in her eyes. Shaking with pain and anxiety, Louise took hold of her wand after dropping it during the ordeal. Neb stepped away and she pointed the wand towards the open meadow, silently expecting nothing but hoping for anything.

She spat out her makeshift gag and called on her magic, power rushing up her arm. "Gust!"

Wind roared from the tip of her wand, sending Louise flying backward and flattening grass in a wide tunnel before her, the great gust rustling the leaves of trees almost five hundred yards away. Neb almost leapt with joy at the sight. "A storm wind-a storm wind! That was fantastic!"

Neb bounded over to where Louise had rolled to a stop, hair a mess and eyes bulging at the flattened meadow before her. "That was perfectly done, a gust that any initiate would be proud to claim! For a beginner spell that they teach you in the first week back home, that was impressive!"

No answer was forthcoming, and Neb had to pause his jubilations at roping in a new student. Louise was staring at the scene before her with unseeing disbelief, tears streaming down her cheeks and lips quivering with emotion. "…I did it…"

She looked down at her hands, uncaring of the red leaking through her half-made bandage. "I… I cast an actual spell… it wasn't a fluke."

"I'm a mage."

The raw relief in her voice when she said that made Neb frown. While it was perfectly alright to rid herself of the notion she couldn't cast magic, the relief she was feeling was so strong she may not want to continue pushing herself.

"Oh Founder, Louise! That was amazing!"

Who but Kirche chose then to show up, joy beaming from her face. "We can actually be rivals now! I knew there'd be a time all my teases would come to fruition, and I have seen it with my own eyes!"

She practically leapt at Louise, tackling the despondent girl to the ground. "Now we can compete as equals, at long last! Now I can show you up in a fair competition and gloat without pause!"

Tabitha brought up the rear as Kirche attempted to smother Louise. "…It happened."

"Indeed, it did." Neb agreed; eyes still glued to Louise. "…Are you an early riser, Tabitha?"

Tabitha glanced at the hydra, not sure where this was going. "…Yes."

"Good, make sure Louise is out in the courtyard first thing in the morning." Neb grunted as Louise started to weep. "She can have today to celebrate this momentous step, but a deal has been struck and she will honor it. See if you can't bring Siesta and Ms. Zerbst along with her. I have… a few ideas."

Tabitha nodded and went to pat Louise's back, the weeping girl turning to cry into the quiet girl's shoulder. Kirche protested that, being the first to rush up and congratulate Louise, but that descended into tear-laden bickering Neb wanted no part of.

Instead, the hydra gave Louise one last look before turning and stomping off, the guardhouse his destination. Once they were far enough away, his maws twisted into eager grins, ready to start at first light.

She was well behind even the latest bloomer of his world, but potential was practically her title. With the mark on her hand, they had a way to get the magic flowing and under control. Now it was a matter of molding her into something so great, only Sar-Elam had ever truly held the title, no matter the Hereshian knock-offs who claimed it for their order.

An Archon… the greatest hero any being in Ashan could aspire to, and only one had ever been. A being and soul so strong it bound the eternal rage of the demons. This time though, there'd be no mistake, or transcendence.

Asha did not exist here, even if her magic could, and Louise would not have to venture into the spirit realm. All she needed was time, energy, and an endless thirst for knowledge and self-improvement.

It was the only way he'd get her there in anything less than two decades.

"Perhaps this is the reason I was summoned," Neb mused. He paused and looked to the towers of the academy before glancing back to where Louise was still crying out all her life-long frustration. "To bring about one of the greatest to ever live, my finest student. If that is so, I shall take this task with gusto, bound as I am. Should she reach the limits of what she can be, and surpass them, this brand will be child's play."

He reached up to trace the runes, their meaning lost to him. It was a mystery for another day, for now, he had a great deal of work to do before the morning came. Not the least of which was coming up with some kind of practice dummy.

Fun times for all.

_-Louise-_

It took her hours to calm down.

That great gust of wind had not only flattened the meadow but blown away every anxiety and doubt about her magic that existed. She'd done it, she'd cast magic perfectly, beyond perfect in fact! A wind spell, at last something answering her call and desire, she wasn't a disgrace anymore!

Blowing away a lifetime of failure and disappointment released the floodgates; tears she'd long forced away bursting onto her cheeks. She barely noticed Neb congratulate her, Kirche tackle her, or Tabitha pat her back.

All there was in her life was sheer, raw relief. Her parents could at last be proud, Eleanor could stop looking at her in disgust and disappointment. Cattleya would be so happy for her, and Sir Wardes could have someone worthy of her name instead of the black sheep that was once being foisted onto him.

Those hecklers could at last lay silent, she never had to hear or internalize the taunts ever again. She was a mage, honest to Founder, and it was high time she could act like she wanted. No more bluster or angry outbursts, it was time to be the noble she'd wanted to be since a lowly servant had risked their life to save her many years ago.

First though, it was time to celebrate!

"Milady… what am I doing here?"

Louise blinked and looked over to find Siesta fidgeting in her seat, clearly uncomfortable. After Louise had come to her senses, she'd leapt out of Kirche's exulted embrace and ran to her room, ignoring or barreling through anyone in her way.

She almost missed the fact Siesta had been put in there, preferring to find her purse and get on the road. Only the maid rousing herself and stretching with a groan had made Louise pause, just barely able to make sure her new handmaid knew what she had in mind before dashing out of the room.

Barely ten minutes later, she'd saddled up a horse. Kirche and Tabitha had caught her at that point, wanting to know what was going on, before Louise gave her destination.

The extremely fancy restaurant they were now sitting in.

"I didn't know they had something like this so close to the academy." Kirche wondered as she looked around. There were a few other students here, mostly third years, but it still felt odd.

"…Academy." Tabitha pointed out. Having a center of knowledge with a very rich and indulgent student body was bound to make something like this pop up after all.

Siesta fidgeted again and repeated her question, feeling horrifically underdressed in her uniform. She'd been half-conscious when she'd gotten into the saddle and rode after Louise, mind still processing the day she'd had, but now everything was so awkward.

"You're here to celebrate with me, though with some uninvited guests." Louise answered; a light scowl thrown Kirche's way. "While we're at it, I can better explain what your duties are going to be. Go ahead and order whatever you like, if the waiter gives you any looks, leave them to me."

Siesta nodded and poked at the menu, slightly sickened by the luxury around her. It was just so opulent for an eatery, she felt like she should be in a silk gown and dripping in jewels. Not to mention she barely understood what the menu had. What the heck was a mousse and why did it come with nuts?

Kirche clapped her hands with a smile. "Well, what will we do now? With your newfound magic, all those competitions can happen again. A nice clean slate to show who the real victor is once and for all, no defaults."

"Gee, thanks for that reminder!" Louise growled. "Look, I'm in a _fantastic_ mood, so the least you can do is be tolerable. Do that, and I may just pay for your meal."

Kirche smirked and shrugged. "As you will, just know that I have expensive tastes. Still singing the same tune with a handmaid to pay?"

Tabitha glanced at her friend, surprised. "…Turning down?"

"It's a celebration!" Kirche countered, glad for the reason to party. "And I'm not turning down the meal, who do you think I am? Rather, I'll cover the drinks today. Think of it as a peace offering."

Louise felt like there was some ulterior motive to that, but she was too high off her own relief to care. "Alright then, just for today. Waiter, we're ready for you!"

Siesta shrunk into her seat as the waiter came to take orders, a sinking feeling in her gut. "Oh dear…"

_-Several Hours Later-_

"I knew I had a bad feeling about this." Siesta lamented as she guided her happy drunk of an employer out of the restaurant. "The matron told me to never serve Lady Valliere any wine."

Louise was a giggling mess; cheeks flushed a deep pink and lips set in a dopey grin. She'd drank two bottles of fine red wine all by herself alongside her meal of expensive steak. While it was certainly interesting having her act fun and open, it was something else when she started getting… handsy.

Poor Tabitha was the first victim, the quiet girl _squeaking_ when Louise had reached over to cop a feel. Kirche declared immediate sovereignty on Tabitha's goods, which got her and Louise into a juvenile slap-fight. Where Louise proceeded to cop a feel not once, but twice.

Blackmail Kirche would hold for all her days, despite laughing uproariously at the antics Louise got into in her drunk state. More than one song had started in there, along with jokes and crude descriptions of her various tormentors.

"I didn't think she was a lightweight." Kirche chuckled as she ducked out of the restaurant, a heavily blushing Tabitha slung under her arm. "Poor Tabby, never been felt up in all her life before today. Then we get into that fight over her. Can't take a joke this one, your master even more so."

Siesta shifted Louise's weight, recalling that Tabitha had drank _three_ whole bottles after that started. Seeing the quiet girl join Louise in the drunken songs had been… hilarious, but slightly disquieting.

"You can talk ya know." Kirche chuckled as she fell in step with Siesta, uncovered eye crinkled with her smile. "I promise I don't bite, this morning notwithstanding."

Siesta giggled awkwardly, recalling their encounter in the dining hall. Kirche had called her a fine piece of meat and clicked her teeth, only for Tabitha and Louise to deliver a momentous smack in unison and tell her to order or shut up.

"Milady will be fine." Siesta muttered, carefully guiding Louise up into the saddle. "I can… lead the horse while milady rides with me. I'll be sure to see her safely to her room and be ready for classes on the morrow."

Kirche smirked. "Just be ready for those grabby hands. A bad drunk and handsy? You'll be having a fun time riding back."

She leaned over and whispered into the maid's ear: "Hold onto this night, both for the blackmail and the fun we had. I don't think we'll be seeing Louise like this for a _long_ time."

Siesta gulped and nodded, watching as Kirche carried her drunk friend to the waiting Sylphid, the pair soon in the air and on their way. Siesta dragged Louise to their horses and lit the lamps on each saddle, practically lifting Louise into one before mounting herself and tying the steeds together.

"Siesta pretty…" Louise giggled, a hiccup jolting her into Siesta's back. "So… pretty… jealous…"

Siesta did her best to not blush as Louise hugged her waist, a whip of the reins setting them down the street. It was only an hour's ride to the academy, it could be clearly seen even in the dark, but it would be a very embarrassing experience.

Even more so when Louise reached up and fondled her, complaining that everyone got the 'good genes' but her and Tabitha. That they'd need to form a coalition against big breasts, and all that hogwash.

_You get five gold a week and she'll never be like this again_. Siesta reassured herself, lightly wincing when Louise pushed too hard. _Just bear with it and you may even be able to get an advance, that'll make it up to Mom and Dad. _

It was just so hard. As the hour rolled by and the academy came closer, Louise started to get sleepy. In her drunken doze, she started plying Siesta with all kinds of compliments and innuendo. Based on a few phrases in-between the heavy flattery, Siesta gathered this was Lady Zerbst's influence out in the open.

What had she gotten herself into? This would require a long, cold bath to put out of her mind. And even then, she'd have to put on her best acting to make it through tomorrow.

Thankfully getting into the academy wasn't hard. Kirche had informed the guards they'd be arriving, and a pair of stable hands took the horses after Siesta dragged Louise out of the saddle. From there, she guided the dozing girl most of the way back to her tower, only for Louise to collapse and demand to be carried before summarily passing out. Siesta had to hoist her petite mistress onto her back and carry her up to her room, silently musing on the many times she'd done the same with her siblings. Sadly, this situation was far more awkward, and it was with great relief she arrived at Louise's room.

She opened the door, deposited Louise in the bed, and tucked her in when Louise made a cute face. With that done, she slipped out into the hall, checked in with Kirche, and left for her quarters. Only to find Neb outside the tower, working on something. "Sir Neb?"

The hydra screeched and leapt into the air, Siesta somehow getting the drop on something with three heads. When he landed with a great thud, every head whipped around to glare at the sweating maid. "Elrath's Eye don't do that! Last one who snuck up on me got broken in two!"

Siesta quailed under the glare and swiftly excused herself, barely keeping herself from running back to her quarters. While she fled, Neb watched her go with a considering gaze

"…Looks like I need to procure a few daggers. Curse this land for not having cross-bows, I could make a true assassin out of her, but there's more than enough ability to make her into a great Shade."

He smirked as he recalled the way she'd moved so silently, even opening the door without disturbing the air. Not just a Shade… but one of the best to ever take up the dagger.

How fun.

_-Morning-_

"Ow…"

Louise groaned as she sat up, head pounding. The room twirled even through the cracks she had for eyes, and nausea squeezed her throat. Any light was like a dagger into her skull and she flopped back with another groan.

"I… drank too much…" Louise panted, trying to keep the nausea down as best she could. "Need… water…"

The clink of a glass was like thunder in her ears, flowing water a torrential downpour. Something solid was placed in her hands and she brought the item to her lips, liquid relief wetting the parched skin. She sipped on the water slowly, careful not to down it all and throw it back up.

Eventually, the pounding settled down. Several glasses of water had helped her parched mouth and dizziness, but it took what felt like an eternity for the pain to fade and her nausea to settle. Another eternity had to pass before she could open her eyes and not feel like she was being stabbed. "…Siesta?"

"Yes, Lady Valliere." Siesta whispered, careful not to cause any more pain. "Lady Tabitha was requested to wake you by your familiar, but I arrived just before she could knock. She's currently rousing Lady Zerbst."

Louise blinked a few times before her vision cleared. The source of the formerly burning light was a simple candelabra, Siesta sitting beside her bed in an equally simple dress. "…What… time is it?"

"About an hour before sunrise." Siesta answered, whisper still in place. "I know you're quite tired and wish to rest more, but your familiar was insistent."

Louise grumbled and forced herself up, a glare settling on her brow. "I'm… gonna give… that big lizard… a piece of… my mind."

A sleep-addled part of her mind suggested somehow popping open her skull and presenting part of her brain, but the rest beat that into submission and locked it up. Louise ignored the random thoughts and got up, only to stare as Siesta presented a pair of pants and her embarrassingly stained shirt. "…Are we going on a trip?"

"He recommended something you could sweat in." Siesta informed. "Insisted I do the same, which is why I'm out of uniform. Um… we best hurry, he sounded impatient when I left."

Louise groaned and grabbed the pants, shooing Siesta out of the room so she could change. It wasn't a long process but getting her messy hair into an equally messy ponytail took longer than she wanted. The wonders of still being hungover.

She staggered into the hall and almost slammed into Kirche's chest, her newly declared rival in similar dress. "Watch it, Zerbst!"

Kirche hugged Louise, dragging the smaller girl into her breasts. "Too early… sleep good…"

Louise protested as best she could into the sinful softness of Kirche's bosom, the warmth radiating from the erstwhile prison trying to drag her back to slumber. Tabitha solved that issue by whacking Kirche upside the head with her staff. "…Bad"

Kirche cursed under her breath and freed Louise, the petite prisoner hurrying away so no one could see her indignant blush. Tabitha followed behind, with the still tired Kirche stumbling along after her while Siesta brought up the rear.

It was weird being up before most of the servants, the tower halls, stairs, and foyer quiet as the grave. It wasn't until they were outside and found Neb that the eerie silence was dispelled.

"Neb!" Louise shouted, grabbing the hydra's attention. "What in all that's holy is with the wake-up call?"

Her familiar grinned, each head baring the same sinister smile. "It's actually very late, dear Louise. It's time to train your body to match your mind, and that goes for all of you. The contract was agreed to and bound in flesh, so I am simply fulfilling my end."

Kirche and Tabitha turned on their heels and started to walk away, only for Neb's heads to strike out and block their escape. "Not so fast, at least listen. First, I'd like to know who treated and wrapped my 'master's' hand, they did well."

Siesta raised her hand, a tad pale at the memory. "That… was me, good sir. Um… why was her hand so deeply wounded if I might ask?"

Neb nodded to her and pulled his heads back. "Because that was the contract. In exchange for at last being able to cast magic, she would come under my tutelage. Lady Zerbst has, perhaps lightly, declared herself Louise's rival. As such, having her participate in my tutelage will be a source of both growth and motivation."

Louise and Kirche looked at each other, the former voicing her displeasure. "I don't recall ever actually agreeing! You carved this mark into my hand before I agreed to be taught anything!"

Neb snarled at her. "You agreed to take the mark, and by doing so, came under my wing! All I wish is to make you what you want to be, the one that old hecklers and tormentors _bow_ to. The one that you've long boasted of being, if Colbert's description of you was correct."

Louise looked ready to shut him up, wrapped hand reaching into her pocket. She'd somehow remembered her wand throughout all of yesterday's mess, and she itched to show Neb his place in this.

Tabitha stepped in to stop her. "…Intentions good."

Louise kept her glare as Tabitha placed a hand on her shoulder, putting just enough pressure on the limb to keep Louise from drawing her wand. "…Fine, but I want to know what this 'tutelage' entails before I agree to anything."

Neb sighed and put on his most professional visage. "The training involves several things. First and foremost is getting you in better shape. Not only will the improved physical strength and stamina help you in every-day life, they will improve your ability to focus and expand your mana reserves."

The hydra started to pace, one head always on Louise while the others kept an eye on the others so they wouldn't bolt. "Second comes understanding magic in its many forms, what I call sorcery. You will learn to master your own minds and wills, the goals of which include the rate at which your mana returns, the power put into your spells, and the speed with which you can cast them."

The hydra growled as he ground out the next part. "Unfortunately, learning how to manage a realm is of importance as well. Mining, taxation, architecture, scouting, surveying, diplomacy, and so on. While of little practical use to any of you as of this moment, having knowledge of such things makes life easier when traveling to foreign regions."

He pressed on before anyone could ask. "Fourth is weapon and combat training. Magic, while very powerful as you all well know, is useless without the focusing implement. As such, in many encounters where magic is not readily available, your ability to use another source of defense and attack is paramount."

He growled as Louise opened her mouth to protest again. "Let me finish dammit! Fifth is warfare and all that entails. Leading others, managing logistics, tactical and strategic planning, flexible thinking, army composition, and war machines."

Louise and friends were starting to feel overwhelmed at the sheer amount of things Neb wished to drill into their heads. Many of the things he was mentioning would take years to become even minorly proficient!

"Sixth is medicine and poultices." Neb continued, silently noting the uneasy looks. "It will doubtlessly be ongoing lessons, as medicine and the many recipes for brews both mystic and not are always advancing. However, this knowledge can and will save both your lives and the lives of others."

He stopped his pacing and glared at them all. "Finally, you will each learn the art of blessings and curses. Sorcery training will include the various spells of the four schools, but this covers the three that lie outside of it. That which can fill you with the vigor of a hundred men or make your foes as feeble as stiff grass."

He glanced to Kirche and Tabitha, who had paled. "This is not Void magic, whelps. Unless you too desire the mark, only Louise is bound to those lessons."

He cleared his throats and looked to them all, ready to finish. "I won't be foisting all of this on you at one time, that's simply inefficient. Instead, we will not move to any of the more intellectual and magic related lessons until you demonstrate acceptable proficiency in a chosen primary and secondary weapon alongside acceptable fitness."

He gave a wide sweep of his paw. "What say you all. Do this, and I swear no force under the sky can hope to match you. I will not rest until you are legends in every sense of the word."

Siesta bowed her head, humbled and scared. "I… I don't know if I should be here, Sir Neb. That which you speak of is for greater people than I."

"I wouldn't speak of the lessons if you weren't worthy of them." Neb grunted, making Siesta look up. "Obviously you cannot participate in the magical lessons, but I have another idea for you. What it is, I will share only with you, and only after you've agreed to let me teach you."

Siesta looked to Louise before bowing her head again. "I am humbled you think so, Sir Neb, but I must defer to my lady. Should she accept, then so shall I."

"Why me again?" Kirche queried a moment later. "You say it's because we're rivals, but shouldn't that make you want me _out_ of these lessons?"

Neb shrugged, unsurprised. "Normally, yes. However, I did notice Louise became far more… energetic when rising to your taunts and teases, not to mention your own clear talent. I feel Arkath would more than welcome a mage of your fiery nature and find you more than worthy."

He started Tabitha's explanation when she gave him a curious tilt of the head. "You are… interesting. I can tell that you're the most powerful mage of the three before me, and master of a dragon. Kirche's dear salamander and I are quite impressive, but a recent hatchling is nothing to scoff at."

Everyone gave him flat looks as he praised himself. "What? I'm allowed to moments of conceited pride, lay off."

Louise sighed and ran a hand down her face. Ultimately, whether this happened or not was up to her. She needn't agree, she was a mage now and that was all she'd wanted in the world. She could be of use to the Crown, make her family proud at last, and get those idiot fellow students shut up.

…Like hell.

She'd worked her ass off for years, for little to nothing, and only _now_ she'd be shown respect? Like she was worth something when she'd been barely a step above a commoner her whole life?

No. Louise Francoise le Blanc de la Valliere did _not_ settle. She took every opportunity granted to her, no matter the work she had to put in or the pain she had to go through. If she was going to be what she wanted to be, _needed_ to be, then listening to a familiar with far too much sarcasm and just as much experience was what she would do.

Louise looked around before staring up at Neb. With a deep breath, she nodded. "Alright, fine, I'll take your lessons. So long as they don't interfere with my academy work."

Neb puffed with happiness, a quick glance showing the others falling in line. It had been so very long since he'd had multiple students rather than one pupil, it'd be interesting keeping up with them.

But, first things first. "And I accept your condition. Now, as you're all clearly dressed and the sun has yet to greet us, we might as well get something of an idea on where you all stand."

Dread settled over the girls as the hydra started to stretch, Louise able to voice her suspicions. "Neb… what do you mean?"

"Why a nice morning run!" Neb informed cheerily, everyone save Siesta paling. "As I said, we'll be working on stamina, so let's see what you got. As many laps around the courtyard as you can, full speed. Worry not, for I shall join you! I fear I've lost some of my lean figure the last few years."

The girls watched the hydra perform a variety of stretches with ever growing dread. Whilst the academy _encouraged_ a physical regimen to keep healthy, no one really… stuck to it. Magic casting ate a lot of energy as was, so what was the point?

All Louise could do was stare at the pleased grins crossing Neb's every maw and internally sigh.

He was about to be _very_ disappointed.


	4. First Steps

Neb was not merely very disappointed.

He was downright depressed.

"I cannot begin to express just how low my expectations were." The hydra sighed as he loomed over the exhausted forms of his new students. "If any of you had been able to do _three_ laps at speed, I would've been just fine. But no…"

One head went to Kirche. "You did two."

Another went to Tabitha. "You did one and a half."

The last went to Louise. "You did one. Siesta ran circles around all of you."

The three nobles were too busy catching their breaths to answer, Siesta playing advocate. "In all fairness, Sir Neb, I've had many years helping raise my siblings alongside fieldwork to improve my stamina. From what I understand, the casting of magic can burn as much energy in a few minutes as hours of work."

Neb pulled his heads back and glanced to her. "The issue still stands. Much as it pains me to say this, stamina is going to be the sole focus of any lessons I give for some time."

Louise summoned the strength to sit up and glare at him. "What… about… my magic…?!"

Neb was unmoved by the glare. "Magic is power, one that you cannot control right now. Your mind and spirit may be willing, but your flesh is weak. Until it catches up, all you'll get is what happened yesterday when you blew yourself back ass over teakettle."

She tried another card. "What about… those 'Sorcery'… things you talked about?"

Neb shrugged, seeing through the gambit easily. The nice thing about tired students was that they couldn't negotiate nearly as effectively. "Again, you don't have the stamina, or the patience for that matter. Sorcery begins with meditation and personal reflection, all things necessary to understand how magic flows through you."

Kirche recovered enough of her breath to sit up. "That… sounds like… schlock…"

"Says every initiate." Neb bit, mind running through what would need to happen now. "Based on this though, I assume only Siesta has any appreciable strength in her limbs and core. While I don't plan for any of you to be mountains of muscle, I expect you all to reach a point where you can run with 90 kilos of weight on you."

Tabitha summed up their thoughts. "…Insane."

"You think that now." Neb agreed, padding off to a side of the court they'd been running around. "But you'll thank me when your compatriots are wounded in enemy territory and you must carry them to safety!"

No one could say anything else before Neb returned with a roll of logs held up by two of his heads. "Now, while I appreciate that you're all tired, core and arms can still be trained. Pick whichever of these is in your range and start lifting."

Siesta nodded and walked up to peruse the logs after Neb set them down. They ranged from short and stout to long and thin, the lightest of which was probably about four kilos. Not even a log that one, just a thick branch.

A quick check showed as much, and she grabbed it. "Lady Valliere, I think this is the one we should all start with. It's the lightest one I can see."

Louise grunted but stood, the others joining eventually. What followed was a few hours of essential torture, the girls aching and exhausted by the time the sun rose. The only thing that kept them, or Louise at least, from outright rebelling from the 'lesson' was Neb training with them.

"I do not let my students suffer alone." Neb answered when Kirche posed the question to him. "Whilst you're all well behind where you should be, so too am I. I have been outside of battle for close to a century and I have to polish myself."

It was quite the sight seeing him lift a log with each head and jog around the courtyard with the rest on his back. The girls could barely do three sets of ten with their chosen logs, so if nothing else, the desire to make the hydra eat his disappointment started to burn.

Didn't make returning to class easy. They barely had enough time to bathe and get into uniform before heading off. Siesta took charge of the discarded clothes and promised to have them cleaned with the rest of Louise's laundry by the time they got back.

Poor Louise could barely keep herself up. She'd barely gotten any rest and the hangover was still gnawing at the edge of her mind despite the exercise. Her arms and legs hurt, her hand was shaky, and it was all she could do to pay attention to the professor.

So of course, she was called up to demonstrate a transmutation spell because the professor was new to the academy and didn't know her reputation. An explosion later and she was cleaning the classroom, their professor unconscious from the blast while everyone else got out early.

All except Tabitha, who decided to stick around while Kirche went to check on Flame. "What are you doing here?"

Tabitha shrugged as she gestured with her staff, small gusts of wind picking up soot and guiding it into piles. "…Curious."

Louise huffed and brushed the soot piles into a bin. "I told you already, if you want to know more about Neb, go talk to him. I'm certainly not going to say anything after the travesty this morning."

Tabitha felt her legs tremble at the reminder, but she hid it well. "…You."

"What's so interesting about me?" Louise wondered sarcastically. "I _finally_ have the ability to use magic, but then I explode again! Founder, whatever this mark is, it sure doesn't want to work without my familiar there."

She glared at her wrapped hand, trying to burn the bandages away. Tabitha wasn't too concerned with that though. "…Why accept?"

Louise paused and stared at Tabitha. "You should be asking yourself that question. Besides, if nothing else, he's still impressive and I need to live up to the expectations his presence sets for me. If he's going to get me there of his own free-will, I'll take the opportunity."

Tabitha nodded and gathered the last of the soot into a large pile, Louise sweeping it up before they righted the blown over desks and left. Once outside, Louise spotted someone walking down an opposite hall and scowled. "Mott again."

Tabitha followed her gaze and spotted a nobleman strutting down the hall. That explained why only the elder maids were out at least.

Count Mott was a notorious lecher that took common women as it pleased him, the poor things usually young and pretty. They'd disappear for a few months only to show up broken in body and spirit, dying by their own hand a few days later.

There was more than one rumor the royal family was set to investigate him, as he was officially a royal messenger. His reputation was considered a stain on the crown, but the count was arrogant and believed himself untouchable.

And he was, at least for now.

"Milady! Sir Neb wishes to speak with you!"

Louise felt her stomach drop as Siesta strode up, in uniform and smiling brightly. "S-Siesta! Thanks for the message, but you must go now! Count Mott's in the academy right now, he can't see you!"

Siesta blinked, not knowing the name. "Who milady?"

Louise silently reminded herself Siesta had only been here two months. "A notorious lecher of a man that'll snap up any pretty commoner he sees, you included! We haven't inked the handmaid contract yet; he could try and buy you!"

Tabitha was the only one who'd kept an eye on the count and spotted him change direction for them. "…Move, now."

Louise noticed as well and pushed Siesta to run, the girls fleeing from the approaching count. He didn't give chase at least, but Louise just knew there'd be trouble. There always was when the count came to give the Headmaster a missive.

_-Three Hours Later-_

Low and behold, Louise received a message calling her and Siesta to the Headmaster's office. In that time, Louise had rushed Siesta back to her room, grabbed quill and parchment, and set out her contract. It took an hour to cover as many loopholes as they could think of after writing the required passages, Tabitha and Kirche providing what they knew.

When asked why she'd help Siesta, Kirche admitted she was already fond of the maid because she went with the flow and was willing to stick around despite the strange situation she had every right to leave. An opinion proven when Siesta signed the contract the moment it was done.

With law and precedent on their side, Louise explained to Neb what was going on before leaving. The hydra regarded the news with only slight interest, more concerned with a symbol he was making in the courtyard outside the tower.

Unknown to both Louise and her freshly named handmaid, Neb followed once they were out of sight. He was curious to see if Louise could effectively weasel her way out of a situation that called for wit and diplomacy over bluster and bravery.

He stuck to the shadows as best his bulk could allow, the sun providing little refuge and making his scales glisten if it struck them. It was times like these he rued taking such pride in them, but he could count of Louise's single-minded focus to keep him hidden this time.

When they entered the central tower, Neb left his hiding spot and looked up. The top of the tower was the most likely place he'd find them, but it was very tall compared to the other residential towers. Even still, he did his best to strain and brace against the wall.

Eventually, he was able to get his eyes level with a window. It'd been some time since he strained so much, but it worked this time and he could focus. Said focus made him fail to notice how he'd suddenly stretched to the tower's window, but it wasn't important at the time.

Inside the window sat Osmond, with the one and only Count Mott beside his desk while Louise and Siesta stood opposite them. Neb couldn't hear what was being said but based on the count's smug grin and Siesta's fearful eyes, things weren't going well.

A moment later, Louise produced a sheaf of parchment and gained a grin, the count's smugness disappearing. Neb noted Osmond's shoulders shake, as if the old wizard was laughing, but the damned window let no sound out.

The count marched over, snatched the parchment from Louise, and started to read, grip tightening with each moment. Eventually, he started making aggressive gestures at Louise, Neb guessing he was trying to either use an excuse or riches to sway the younger noble.

Osmond put a stop to that with a gesture of his staff, the stone at Mott's feet rising to restrain him. Neb knew an angered man when he saw one, and Osmond was _very_ mad. After what could only have been a few words, Mott was released and fled the office, Siesta almost collapsing when he was gone.

Louise was beside her instantly and Neb regarded Osmond with respect once more. That was a real teacher right there, one who defended their students against fools who'd dare attack them. A policy Neb himself fully endorsed.

With that sorted, Neb pushed off and landed with the usual thud, only to finally notice something when he hid around the tower.

His left and right necks had shrunk into his body while his central neck had lengthened by the total length they'd shrunk.

He proceeded to briefly consider this before falling into a panic and rolling on the ground like a confused dog. Didn't notice the count storm out of the academy or Louise leave the tower without Siesta. At least not until Louise hit him with a silencing spell that blew off his leg.

"Arkath's Ass!" Neb yelped as his leg disintegrated. "What in the nine-hells did you do that for?!"

Louise was ashen, not expecting the blast to take his leg off and leave a bleeding stump. "…F-Founder, Neb! I'm s-s-s-so sorry!"

Neb scowled at her and rolled off his back, the stump no long bleeding and bone regrowing. "My heads aren't the only thing I can regenerate, don't worry about that. I want to know why you decided to blast my leg off in the first place!"

Louise visibly relaxed. "Well… you were panicking over something and speaking that gibberish you used on me after we first met. Also, what the heck are you doing here? I thought you were too busy with that thing you were working on."

Neb growled before noticing his necks were back to normal. "…Let's just say something changed. Where's Siesta?"

Louise didn't like the non-answer but nodded to the central tower. "She'll be spending the night in there. Headmaster Osmond has agreed to keep her under his aegis while he sends the contract we signed to the capital. That letch seemed far too taken with Siesta to give up that easily, so we're being cautious."

Neb regarded her with a critical eye before nodding. "Good, if he tries to take her, he'll be breaking into the academy at large. Well done, Louise, but out of curiosity, what _is_ the punishment for doing so?"

Louise noted the innocent smirks his maws wore, which made her stomach flutter. "…Considering all the noble children here, unauthorized entry to the academy is worth a life-sentence. The staff are under a royal aegis at that, even personal servants. Harming anyone here warrants death."

Neb's maws twisted in sinister smiles. "…Good. At least this country has _some_ sense of duty for its less fortunate people. Now if only the rest of the nobility could get that through their skulls."

Louise grimaced, a blonde fop coming to mind. "…Whatever, it's done with. Is there anything else for today?"

Neb reached up to cup his central chin, the sight strange to Louise's eye. "…I already spoke to the captain of the guard about training weapons, but they have none to spare. I'd carve them, but I want you to start using them as soon as possible."

Louise had a flash to the past, a vision of her mother demonstrating how to use a sword coming to her. "…Personally, I'd prefer to use a sword. I know enough about them that a hand-and-a-half sword would be best for me."

Neb gave her a once over before frowning. "I feel a spear would be better, possibly even a halberd. If only to make up for your reach and take advantage of your less than stellar stature."

Louise's eye twitched. "Call me short or don't ya dumb lizard, don't dance around it."

"Alright you diminutive hellion." Neb shot back, making her twitch again. "If that's what you like, I won't tell you otherwise, but I'll need you to grab someone and head into town. Find a practice weapon for every type you can."

Louise frowned, something gnawing at the back of her mind that had nothing to do with her previous hangover. "…Neb, you're not up to something are you?"

The hydra kept his grins, not bothering to hide. "Would you do anything if I was?"

Louise stared him in the eye, glaring at the golden pools for several long moments before she huffed and stormed past him. "Do whatever you want, I claim no liability in whatever scheme you seem set on pursuing."

"Nor should you hold any." Neb muttered, eyes going to the tower. "Take both Tabitha and Kirche with you, you'll need the hands."

His last words were a whisper lost to the winds. "And deniability."

_-Night-_

The academy was silent, all save the guards turned in. Even then, the night-watch dozed, none believing anyone would be mad enough to enter without permission.

It was too easy for the cloaked figures to slip in, one staying back to watch and wait, the sack to hold their prize in hand. The others ran straight for the central tower, none to see their cloaks flash under the moons' glow.

It was a simple matter to pick the main lock open and dash inside. Each figure took a floor, swiftly searching the rooms but coming up empty. Once near the top, the lead figure held up a hand. "These are the last three floors according to the boss. I'll make a beeline to the top, everyone else, scour the other two floors."

They got nods for answers and the figures scattered, the lead dashing up the last flights of stairs. A pause at the top revealed no sound nor light, the figure taking every due precaution as it slipped into Osmond's office.

…No sign of the target, she must be on the other two floors.

To be sure, the office was scoured for hidden doors, but nothing was found and using any magic would activate the wards. With that out of the way, the lead went to the second floor.

A chill crawled up their spine at the lack of noise. Something was wrong.

They froze and listened, straining their ears to the limit.

…

…

*drip*

The lead fled down the stairs as a wet crunch followed the drip of water, panic and adrenaline filling their veins. _Something_ was in here with them, and whoever had gone to search that floor was gone.

"Mission's blown!" They shouted after leaping onto the next floor's landing. "Get out of here!"

They were met with the revolting sight of a massive snake head ripping into one of their fellow's flanks, a strangled call for help all that could be given before the snake yanked and gore spurted over the floor. The snake devoured the chunk it took out of the poor bastard before golden eyes spotted the horrified lead.

"…Run."

And the lead flew, feet barely touching stairs as they fled the tower and the nightmare they'd encountered. The lead instinctively knew the others were dead, killed by whatever that _thing_ was, and survival was all they could think about.

They made the ground floor, feet pounding stone as they burst through the doors. The gates were in sight, blessed salvation from that thing in the tower, and escape from the madman that had hired them to attempt this. Damn whatever the price had been, this was why you didn't try to bust into a place like this!

The lead felt relief flood their veins as they came within a dozen yards of the gate.

Only for Neb to screech out of the darkness and rip them into the air, heads latching onto their flanks and head. The lead never had the chance to scream as Neb clamped down and tore them to pieces, gore painting scale and stone as the hydra feasted.

The crunch of bone and wet tear of flesh slowly subsided, Neb leaving not but a scrap of bloody cloak behind. The hydra growled and licked his lips, satisfied with the kills that night. It had been interesting convincing Osmond to not only move Siesta back to Louise's room, but make temporary hatches in the tower for his heads.

Yet it paid off, as the bloodied ground showed.

Neb chuckled low in his throat, crimson-soaked jaws looking to the gates.

Time for the ringleader to meet _their_ fate.

_-Academy Outskirts-_

"What's taking them so long?"

The lone remaining figure stood in the shadows of the meadow, hood down to show Count Mott. The rapscallions he'd ordered to go in and abduct that maid were taking far too long. They'd taken others for him before, but it appeared their supposed expertise was sorely lacking.

"I'll take it out of their paid and their hides if they're not here soon." The count muttered, mind drifting off. "Such young beauty… I can't wait to play with it."

"I don't think it's yours to play with, Count."

Mott froze as Osmond the Sandstorm rose out of the earth, sand and dust flowing from his robes as he regarded the younger man with open hostility. "You've yet to leave the premises of this academy despite explicit instructions to do so, and now you speak of brigands hired by your hand entering unannounced to steal my staff?"

The headmaster twitched and Mott was encased in earth. "You have insulted my honor despite putting both Lady Valliere and her handmaid under my aegis and placed my students in danger with your band of outlaws."

Osmond stalked up to Mott, every step an earthquake. "You do so love to flaunt the law when you stole several staff from me these last few years. Now that very law is clear on what your transgressions warrant."

Mott tried to speak, to plead, to beg. Osmond didn't let him, rage in his eyes as he filled Mott's mouth with sand. "The royal aegis is hereby revoked. Count Mott, your protection is nulled in accordance with the founding charter of this kingdom."

"And death is the sentence for your crimes."

Mott tried to scream as sand invaded his every orifice, Osmond watching with unyielding stoicism as the lecherous count was reduced to a desiccated husk. It was all he deserved for driving all those poor girls to suicide.

And now he'd have no more or be able to hide the evidence when the inspectors audited his estate.

Osmond sighed and encased the corpse in a coffin of earth, levitating it and himself. This was bound to be fun to explain, but Mott had served his purpose.

Princess Henrietta herself would be coming to visit the academy for the familiar exhibition. That could only mean the Queen was weakening and the young royal was coming to seek allies.

How very interesting.

_-Neb, Morning-_

The hydra greeted his students at the gate as the sun rose, scales clear of the blood he'd spilt and path to the tower unsullied. Osmond's sand was terrifying in its versatility.

"Good morning." Siesta greeted politely, standing beside the hydra. As far as she knew, Mott had fled and wouldn't bother her now that she was under both Louise's and Osmond's aegis. Neb would prefer it stayed that way.

"Good morning." Kirche greeted back, Louise mumbling something in turn. "These two spent far too much time last night trying to figure out a potion for cleaning rust, so they're tired."

Sylphid cooed at Neb, her keen nose picking up the remnants of iron on his breath. Neb's right head shook, silently telling her to drop it. "Then you got the weapons? Good, you're all late as is. I'll take the weapons, the rest of you go to the courtyard and run until you can't anymore."

Tabitha wobbled as she dismounted, Kirche there to catch her. "…Tired."

"You're about to be even more so." Neb stated as he relieved Sylphid of her load. "If nothing else, the work-out will wake you up. Now hop to it, I'll join after I get these sorted."

Siesta strode forth to help Louise off her steed, the group staggering away to start their day. Neb was silently glad they hadn't questioned the need to run again that morning, if only so he'd have a bit more time to let his stomach settle.

Metal never did agree with him, but it had gotten worse in his old age.

"Holy shit, a hydra!"

Neb blinked and looked around but saw not a soul nearby. The guards were getting chewed out by Osmond for their lax behavior, so it should've been just him at the gate now.

"Down here ya lummox!"

Neb's every head snaked to the pile of dull weapons, a sword with a rusted guard on top. A moment later, the guard moved on its own and the voice returned. "There we go! What the hell are you doing here? Last I heard, all of you were dead!"

Neb stared at the sword, amazed. "…You can speak? A weapon, speaking? Even in all my centuries… that's new."

"Ah, you're one of the elders!" The sword clacked, voice somehow as grating as the rust it was coated with. "And judging by that brand, pinky summoned you! Red mentioned a salamander and blue had the dragon."

Neb regarded the sword carefully. "…What did she have to pay for you? Enchanted weaponry of any sort is worth a small fortune, especially here. I mentioned a dagger from my home that enhanced the user's speed and Sir Colbert started drooling."

The sword clacked as it laughed. "Ha! I'm so rusted and annoying, the dumbass of a blacksmith practically donated me! His loss, I'm worth far more than that!"

Neb could appreciate the honesty. "Then what can you do besides getting on someone's nerves?"

The sword guard opened, paused, and shut. "Uh… can't quite recall to be honest. Something tells me I'm right important and can do something awesome, but it's not coming to me. Think it's the rust personally, but I can still gut a dragon if ya need it!"

Neb held in a sigh, not willing to argue with a sentient sword. "…Very well, I'll move up a lesson so we're teaching weapon maintenance, starting with you. First though, I need to bring you and the other tools to the courtyard, then I can sort."

"Name's Derflinger." The sword said as Neb gathered the pile together. "But you and the lot can call me Derf. Look forward to working with ya!"

Neb grunted as he hauled the load into the air. "Likewise, now please be quiet. Last thing we need is one of the less sensible members of the student body hearing you and getting ideas."

Derf had some reason and went quiet, Neb speaking no more as they made for the courtyard. When they arrived, the unsurprising sight of winded girls greeted them. Neb looked to Siesta. "How'd they do?"

"A little further than yesterday." Siesta answered, sweat beading her brow. "A few steps admittedly, but every bit is still progress."

Neb agreed and put down his load. "Good, it's as you say. Siesta, you know what's going on by now, so please lead them in the arm and core exercises. I'll inform you of any variations until they're strong enough for personalized regimens."

Siesta bowed, her noble compatriots unwilling to protest the idea. Siesta was a fair sight better than Neb right now, if only because the hydra was very stern in his instructions. As they went about their exercises, Neb looked over the weapons.

_Tabitha already uses a staff, so a polearm wouldn't be too far off. She'd be able to use it on Sylphid too and it would make up for her lack of reach. Start her with a basic spear and we'll move on to something like a pole-axe or halberd as she gets stronger. Maybe a short-spear if that doesn't work._

He changed targets and gave Kirche a once over. _Once she has the muscle, Kirche will be powerfully built for someone her age. Not as suited for spears or regular swords with her height and reach, so claymores or axes would probably be best, or a halberd if Tabitha doesn't have the aptitude. Something heavy to make use of the strength she'll build._

Next, his gaze went to Siesta, the maid helping Louise with her form. _She was able to sneak up on me and even now her steps are nearly silent, even when in uniform and walking on stone. Despite her natural looks, she can make herself incredibly unassuming and she's very efficient. Daggers and short swords are right up her alley._

Finally, he looked to Louise, his wee master struggling mightily to lift a thick branch over her head as Siesta encouraged her. _I still think a polearm or spear like Tabitha would be best, but she's insisted on a sword. Derflinger is about the length and grip she mentioned, though I'd prefer she find a staff of her own. If nothing else, it would defend her while acting as a locus._

Certainly far better than that stick she called a wand.

Neb shook his heads and separated the weapons into their groups, nodding when satisfied. "Alright, gather up and I'll go over why I had you buy these!"

The girls shuffled over to him, bodies shaking. Neb noticed and reminded himself to give them a rest tomorrow. "Now then, based on what I see, each of you have something you can work with."

He started with Siesta. "You, my dear maid, are quite able in the realm of stealth. Your movements are efficient and minimal to complete a given task, so I will have you work with these."

He pushed a brace of knives and daggers towards her, the crown a short sword. "In my home, servants serve as bodyguards in addition to their regular duties. A last line of defense should the regular guards fail to stop an attacker."

Siesta looked scandalized. "B-B-But Sir Neb! It is far from appropriate for one of my station to so much as handle a weapon! The most I should ever hold is a dinner knife!"

Louise nodded. "It's true, servants are expected to be just that, servants. We have guards for a reason, and there's no way we'd let someone with access to our homes have that kind of training."

Neb looked over to see Kirche and Tabitha agreeing. With the easy way shut down, Neb glared at Louise. "In your history, how many nobles have fallen in battle?"

"Hundreds!" Louise answered proudly; sure she had the upper hand this time. "All fallen in glorious combat and for grand causes!"

Neb's glare didn't abate. "And how many have fallen to a knife in the ribs, delivered in the black of night?"

Louise paled and Tabitha gave the answer. "…Thousands."

Neb pushed the pile closer to Siesta. "You have no reason to see Louise dead, in fact she's the reason you still have a livelihood. Incredibly generous pay and good quarters, not to mention good treatment, should make you quite loyal."

Siesta's cheeks burned as Louise looked to her, not daring to meet the noble's eyes. "…Yes, I owe everything to Lady Valliere. Should… should she wish it, then I will acquiesce to this, much as it strains my sense of propriety."

Louise stared at Siesta, not expecting the support. Had her offer really meant that much to the maid? It was barely half what the scullery-maids on her estate made, Siesta's skill set could fetch much more on the open market.

"Regardless, I want you to start with the knives." Neb rumbled, getting them back on track. "They are small and easy to start with, but the most difficult to master. After that, I will start you on daggers and the short sword."

Siesta bowed to him and Neb looked to Tabitha. "You, I want on pole-arms. You already use a staff as is, so it won't be too much of a change. As you get stronger, I'll most likely move you from a spear to a poleaxe or halberd, but we'll see."

Tabitha frowned at the idea of using such… cruel weapons, but she couldn't fault him for recommending those. Logically, they covered all her weaknesses and would be very useful on Sylphid should magic not prove enough.

Next was Kirche. "You don't have the same issues as Tabitha or Louise, but you're not naturally stealthy either. Given your height and room for growth, I want you to work with claymores and battle-axes. With Flame by your side, you can be the bane of anyone who thinks wearing full plate makes them invincible."

Kirche rolled her eyes as Louise snickered, Neb unknowingly recommending all the Germanian stereotypes. "I'm not shy about my nature, but surely something else a bit more refined could be my choice? If I'm going to make my family mad at dirtying my hands with commoner weapons, at least make them the classy ones."

"Any fool can swing a sword; it takes skill to wield such heavy implements of war." Neb advised, annoyed by her request. "Let alone with anything resembling grace and fluidity. The Wolf Duchy produced swordsmen who could make a claymore dance like water in a spring. The minotaur of my home wielded the axe with such skill, they could strike twice in an instant!"

Kirche gulped at the look in his eyes. "…Ok-ok, I get it. Can I just have some training with a regular sword at least? If only so I have something to work with in tight quarters?"

Neb took a breath and calmed his mind. "…That would be wise, yes. Anyway, Louise."

He looked to his master with all his heads. "I still want you to have training with a pole-arm of some sort, even if it's just a staff. Beyond that, considering your stubborn temperament, you'll be working with a sword-and-shield combo. It and fencing will match your aggressive leanings and stubborn desire to hold your ground."

Louise scowled. "A _shield?_ What do you take me for, a complete coward?"

"I take you for someone who is stubborn, no matter what they face." Neb snarled, central head snaking as close to Louise's face as it could. "If nothing else, Siesta and I have a vested interest in keeping you alive. If I have learned nothing else in the few days I've known you, it is that you are bull-headed, zealous, and prone to charge in. Even if you have spots of wisdom, that is what you are."

Louise puffed up in anger, but Kirche's cleared throat sealed the shout before it could explode. "To be fair, you are very stubborn. After all, it's what let you stick with proving yourself despite everything. It's a blessing and a curse."

"…Saved Siesta." Tabitha noted, Louise looking to her with glee. "…Also made problems."

Louise gave Tabitha a betrayed gasp before looking to her last hope, Siesta. "I'm not _that_ bullheaded, am I?!"

Siesta gave her best diplomatic smile, which was all the answer Louise needed. She scowled and rounded on Neb. "Fine you lummox, I'll do it, but you bet your hide I'm using you as a target!"

Neb rumbled with laughter, grins stretching his maws. "If you can so much as catch me, maybe. Now, the sun's been rising as we stand here talking. Go to your classes and relax, we'll use tomorrow as a rest day."

Louise perked up. "Look at that, mercy does mean something to you!"

"Only because you'll die if I keep you doing this every day." Neb drawled, crushing Louise's hopeful expression. "Besides, your mark should be fully healed by tomorrow. I want to see if you can pull out the elements, all of them."

Louise's scowl returned. "We had this talk."

"I don't mean Void." Neb growled, annoyance spiking. "Now get out of here before I find a reason to keep you."

Louise and friends took the opening and made themselves scarce, leaving Neb alone with Derflinger. "You didn't talk that whole time."

"Girlies don't know I can." The sword answered. "They got me thinking I'd be a good practice sword for pinky. She has the hands for it at least, but I can't imagine her or red trying to fight with hair that long."

Neb snorted and settled onto the grass. "Ponytails and braids exist for a reason. I wanted to ask, if you're desperate to get the rust off, I have a method that's foolproof. You may not like it though."

Derf hummed and thought for a few moments before somehow shrugging. "I've been buried in six feet of wyvern dung before, nothing disgusts me anymore."

Neb smirked. "Well… my tongues are on par with grind wheels and I can track down a barrel of vinegar. The girls aren't going to be with us the rest of the day, so why not get you up to snuff?"

Derf was quiet for a long time. "…I don't know you that well, just dunk me in the vinegar and get me to one of the guards."

Neb laughed long and deep.

_-Louise, Night-_

After being freed from Neb's presence, the girls had spent the rest of the day in their usual classes, where a very important announcement was made. The Familiar Exhibition would be held at the end of the following week, and the princess herself would be coming to judge.

Louise hadn't been able to focus on anything else the rest of the day, taking notes on autopilot and answering questions poised without thinking. It wasn't until classes let out and she was in her room that she snapped out of it. "Oh, Siesta, what am I going to do?"

The maid paused, in the middle of folding laundry. "About what, milady? Are you worried about Sir Neb's task tomorrow?"

"More if he'll even agree to the exhibition." Louise sighed, leaning back in her desk chair. She didn't even know when she'd sat in it. "It's essentially a talent show, flaunting the familiars and such. Not only is the princess herself coming though, I highly doubt Neb would do anything for little more than pageantry."

Siesta hummed and put away a pile of shirts. "True… unless you give him incentive. He does seem to approve of you coming up with clever solutions."

"I've been flying by the seat of my skirt ever since I summoned him." Louise muttered under her breath. "How would I even broach the topic? Tabitha and Zerbst can just get their familiars to comply, but the last thing I need to do is destroy what trust we've built."

Siesta thought for a few minutes before an idea came to her. "I did notice him humming whenever he was working on something. If I might be so bold, do you enjoy music milady?"

Louise blinked and looked to Siesta. "…Somewhat, yes. I was quite the singer when I was younger, before my lack of magic ability became apparent. It was all I could be proud of, but those lessons ended when it became paramount something was wrong with me."

"You might start with that." Siesta said, another pile of clothes put away. "It's all I can suggest, and I ask forgiveness for my impetuous words."

Louise smiled at her. "It's good advice, and your eye for detail astounds me. I would've hired you even if Guiche didn't get you fired. I'm… still sorry for making that situation worse."

Siesta curtsied, blush rising once more. "It's no fault of yours, Lady Valliere. Lord Gramont was quite set on seeing me fired. If anything, I appreciate you coming to my defense so valorously."

"Keep the flattery up and you'll be seeing an advance!" Louise laughed, setting her feet on the floor and standing with a stretch. "It's not too late for dinner to be over, yes?"

The door opened and Kirche sauntered inside, treys in hand. "Just ended in fact! Lucky you, I was feeling generous today and got a meal for ya!"

Louise scowled at her. "Who told you to barge in!"

Tabitha popped up behind Kirche, hand raised. "…Door was unlocked."

"Siesta, from here on, lock the door after you come in." Louise deadpanned, Siesta barely suppressing a laugh. "But, since you're both here, we call all talk over the meal. Assuming neither of you have eaten?"

Louise's raised a brow as she asked the question, Kirche answering with her usual smile. "You're not the only one who got stuck in her room. I crashed and made it to the hall just in time to get enough for everyone."

"…Me too." Tabitha whispered; cheeks just dusted with pink. She blinked and frowned as Louise stared at her in open shock. "…What?"

"Kirche." Louise said with utmost gravitas. "…Tabitha blushed."

Kirche whipped around, sending the treys she held flying. Siesta caught them in a dazzling display of coordination, but focus was solely concentrated on Tabitha. "…Sweet Founder."

Tabitha flushed further, the action making the room's shock grow. "…Stop it."

"Bets are due in the mornin'." Kirche almost sang as a big smile broke out on her lips. "No offense, Tabby, but you've been stoic ever sense we started here. There's a pot that if you ever blushed, the one's that saw it got part of the pot."

Tabitha frowned and gestured to Siesta. "…Food please."

Louise snapped out of her awe with a grin of her own. "She's right! Siesta, by the looks of those treys, Zerbst got enough for all of us. The pot will pay for both her… generosity and your work this week."

Siesta's eyes widened. "M-Milady are you sure? I'm merely a handmaid, I can't partake in food meant for you and your friends."

Louise gave her a thunderous scowl as she pointed at Kirche. "Zerbst is _not_ my friend. She's a nuisance that's only staying in this room out of cordial gratitude."

The scowl lessened as she looked to Tabitha. "…Tabitha's ok, I guess. Now sit down and enjoy the meal, and don't make me order you."

Siesta had to stop herself from curtsying again. "…As you wish, milady."

Louise nodded and pushed her desk chair to the small table in her room, Siesta taking the stool from the vanity as her chair while Kirche and Tabitha claimed the guest chairs. Once everyone was situated, conversations swiftly turned to plans for tomorrow and the next week.

Kirche and Tabitha had already gone to sign up for their slots in the exhibition, ideas for what they'd demonstrate already nailed down. As their familiars would be the ones performing, it was highly unlikely it would interfere with any training Neb had planned.

It was when Neb came up that Louise asked her question. "This has been bothering me… why did you two come to run this morning? You had every right to refuse after that disaster yesterday."

Kirche sat back and crossed her arms under her bosom. "And let you get an advantage? You're no longer a Zero, but that doesn't mean I don't consider you a rival. Besides, Father's been on my back about getting actual exercise, this is just the motivation I needed."

She smiled at Louise, trying to be as honest as she could. "And… well, I'm hoping this can be a bit of a new start. I can't erase the past, we both know that, but… well, I want to try. As I said not so long ago, I'm tired of our fights."

Louise seemed to shrink in on herself. "…You actually meant that? I've heard of similar overtures made by your family to mine over the years, mentioned once and never spoken of again. And don't claim you're different, I've heard that before too."

Kirche sighed and shook her head. "Then let my actions speak for me. I will show you I'm serious about this, both to be a rival and friend to you. Right, Tabby?"

Louise glanced up to see Tabitha nodding. "…Friends good."

"I don't mind being friends with you either, Siesta." Kirche added, shocking the maid once again. "Heck call me Kirche. You don't have to mind your manners when it's just us, being Louise's handmaid grants you that much."

Tabitha nodded her agreement and Louise added to it. "Then she may as well call me Louise in private. She's at least had a good ear and eye for detail, and I'm getting sick of being called 'Lady Valliere' by someone my age."

Siesta desperately wished to inform her mistress that she looked much younger than her seventeen winters, but that was likely grounds to get fired. Again. "If… if that's what you wish L-"

Louise glared at her.

"…Louise."

Louise nodded and stood, gaze going to the window. She was silent for a moment before shaking her head. "Well, it was a good meal, but tomorrow will bring what it brings. For now, I think we'd all appreciate a bath."

"I do still have work to complete, M- Louise." Siesta tried, barely catching her slip. "I can set out your sleepwear and carry your supplies, but I still need to take the treys back to the kitchen and finish the laundry."

Louise looked like she wanted to say something but dropped the idea. "As you say, please do so. After you're finished, call it a night."

Siesta bowed and stood, already setting to work. Louise gestured for Kirche and Tabitha to follow before striding from the room. They followed, though Kirche wore a devious smirk. "Ya know, if you want the maid to take you, you could just ask."

Louise nearly tripped and flailed to catch her balance. "W-W-W-What are you insinuating, Zerbst! Who do you think I am?!"

"Someone who is _far_ too easy to tease." Kirche answered with a laugh. "I know you're too much a prude to think about such scandalous ideas, but you have to admit, your reactions are _adorable_."

Louise scowled at her, a blush painting her cheeks. "As you've mentioned before but stop doing it! I have enough issues with regular rumors, I don't need people thinking I'm another Mott!"

Kirche grimaced at the reminder. "Right… forgot about him. Let's leave that behind, yes? I believe there's something more interesting to talk about."

Tabitha agreed. "…Fouquet."

Louise huffed and turned to continue down the hall, mind turning to that set of rumors. "Yeah, I've heard they broke into another estate vault. Did they even take anything?"

"…Gold." Tabitha answered, trying to recall anything else. "…Portrait."

Kirche put herself in between them. "And the usual note. They're getting bolder and there's whispers they may even try for a big score soon."

Louise frowned as they reached the baths, an idea coming to mind. "Mad as this may sound… do you think they'd target the academy's vault?"

"With all those wards on it, not a chance." Kirche dismissed. "You'd be foolish to approach the doors without the headmaster's permission. More likely it'll be somewhere in the south."

Tabitha didn't look so sure. "…Wards redone?"

Louise pushed the doors open and led them to the water, the girls disrobing silently. It was still too early for most of the other girls in the tower to bathe so it was the best time for a private talk.

"Franky, I don't know." Louise sighed after they'd settled into the water. "I never asked and that information's bound to be secret. Headmaster Osmond at least seems serious about it, but I'd bet it requires more than him to maintain the wards."

"…Colbert good." Tabitha muttered, silently ruing not having a book to read. "…Others…"

Kirche snorted and leaned against the edge, opposite the petite girls. "Lazy lot the others. If it isn't class or their research, couldn't give a damn."

Silence stretched as they thought, only to be shaken from their minds as the door opened and a familiar head of blonde hair bobbed in. "Oh, what sin did I commit to get him as a fiancé?"

Montmorency paused as she found company, only to glare at them. "And what other sin did I commit to find this lot in here?"

"Good to see you too Monmon." Kirche drawled at the blonde. "Guiche being himself?"

Montmorency huffed, annoyance overriding her desire to leave. "Of course, he is. Been begging forgiveness ever since that fiasco after the summonings. Damned hormonal idiot."

Louise couldn't help a snort. "Says the batch of thorns convinced they're a bouquet. Tell me, when's the last time you ever paid him an _honest_ compliment? Or even gave the time of day without getting lavished first?"

Montmorency glared at her. "Says the lucky Zero who thinks she's everything after a fool-proof ceremony. Tell me, can you even call forth a breeze or does it all blow up like usual?"

Louise, for once, took the high ground. "I thought you were here to vent about Guiche, not insult me again. If that's all I can expect, then I'll be turning in for tonight."

She stood and dried off before dressing and marching out of the baths, glares traded with Montmorency before she was gone. Kirche sighed as the blonde stormed off to change. "Well, that happened."

Tabitha sunk further into the water, gaze lingering on Kirche. "…Why Siesta?"

Kirche blinked and leaned against the edge, eyes on the ceiling. "You didn't sit behind Louise like usual, but I did this time. She was so out of it, I saw her writing… appreciative comments about her fellow ladies in the margins of her notes. Poor thing never even realized."

Tabitha blinked. "…Sure?"

"Is that a hopeful tone I hear?" Kirche teased, hands going up in surrender at Tabitha's glare. "And yes, I'm sure. Louise probably doesn't even realize it, but that doesn't mean it's not fun to tease her."

Tabitha took in the information and nodded, nothing else to be said or done that night.

Unbeknownst to them all, Siesta lay in her quarters, staring at a book she'd hidden in her things after being hired.

"…Maybe just a quick read." The maid muttered with a blush, cracking open the book to a dog-eared page. The book was titled 'Mistress and Maid' and it was a piece of literature that her parents had long forbidden. It wasn't like she didn't understand, but similar depictions with boys just… didn't do it for her.

And if she could imagine the characters with familiar features, all the better for immersion.

Within the hour, Neb's heads perked up as he sniffed the air, only to scowl towards the tower holding his students.

"…Horny monkeys the lot of them."


End file.
